Big Tidd
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: "Izuku has a quirk that makes it so when girls cuddle him they grow. Mei is the first to realize this with her accidental grouping. Kyoka with her breast envy puts two and two together. Then the others join in. Everybody gets big tiddy." - Yojimbra
1. Mei & Kyouka

Kyouka looked at Midoriya with her eyebrow raised, confused as to why Mei Hatsume littered his stripped body with wires and patches - with her usual grey tanktop straining to not snap under the weight of her abundantly large breasts.

"Do explain this, Midoriya." she motioned to the scene she just walked into at the Support Class Research warehouse.

The greenet squirmed in his chair, clearly embarrassed at his near nudity and took a deep breath. "Hatsume's breasts are bigger."

The Earphone Jack user could've sworn she heard wrong - her breasts got bigger? No shit! Sure, the girl already had tits that could rival Momo's or Midnight-sensei's?

"Yeah, I see that. How did they get bigger then?"

"Well…"

-Not Long Ago (Not Even An Hour Ago)-

Izuku felt Mei pressing her body against his for what felt like the millionth time, her hands rubbing against the costume fabric as she felt up his body, analyzing the muscle development he had received since the last time he was here.

Her fingers followed the pattern on the contours of each muscle as she looked up and down his slim toned body, taking every defining muscle and bit of fiber in his body into consideration for her next baby. She could make a better pair of gloves, or some emergency braces to keep his body parts in shape.

She remembered briefly reading Berserker, and how the protagonist's armor could keep his bones in place while he fought the demon things or whatever. A blueprint began forming in her head as she felt her arms move and her breasts bulged in size.

"Huh?"

Izuku kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Mei feel up his body, but when her hands were replaced with what felt like pillows and she sounded confused, he had to open his eyelids to see what was going on.

And what he saw were pillows, or rather, her now even bigger breasts pressed against his hip, her yellow crosshair eyes looking at his green ones. He felt a need to scream as he continued to stare, his sight wandering around her body as she let go, resting on her knees as she slipped up her shirt and held up her large plush tits.

She looked back at him and to her newly grown boobies, her nipples now a bright pink and thick like a nozzle cap, easily able to act as a plug for her mouth - hell, she could drink from her nipples now, not that she couldn't before.

But now that was easier too.

Now her curiosity had been peaked in how her DDD breasts grew even larger. She didn't even know what size they were, only that they were making her squeal in pleasure every time she moved, eager to get more stimulation.

-Now-

"So she was feeling you up and then her breasts began growing bigger?" Kyouka deadpanned skeptically.

Izuku nodded as Mei looked at her tablet, trying to find a reason for her tit growth.

"And you have no possible reason for why this happened?" Midoriya nodded once again as she slapped the front of her face 'God he's dense.' "Well, what if her breasts grew larger because of her groping of your body?"

His eyes became dinner plates as Mei stared at Kyouka.

"So he possibly has another Quirk that can make my boobs bigger when I grab him?"

The purplette shrugged. "I guess. Not like we have another test subject."

The pinkette looked at Kyouka before grinning widely. "Nah, we got you."

Jirou did a double take at what the steampunk inventor just said. "M-me!?"

Mei nodded as Izuku's cheeks flushed like a Christmas tree. Kyouka's cheeks mimicked Midoriya's, the idea of being a guinea pig not being something she considered a good idea. Especially if the end resulted in her breasts becoming stupidly huge.

It has taken her forever to get use to her B-cups, and now she had a chance to make them as big as she wanted them! A once in a lifetime opportunity.

But then... how would others react? How would they think of her? Would her friends look down on her? Would they make her feel bad? Well, if they were truly her friends, then they'd be happy for her.

A dark truth entered the Earphone Jack user, her mind realizing what it just thought of. The truth behind those words and how it could affect others.

She really did need to step back on the dark poem reading on Reddit.

She walked forward and looked at Izuku. "How about you keep your possible Quirk a secret for now, yeah?"

He blinked at her as Jirou looked back at Mei. "So you were grabbing onto him like you usually do?"

Mei nodded as she started walking around, bouncing her boobies in her shirt. Kyouka sighed deeply and grabbed onto Midoriya. The teen let out a baby goat cry as she held onto him, pressing her small boobs against his nicely toned chest.

He bit his lower lip as she felt her body heat up, her chest covering more of his skin as she felt the heat go through her veins. She then felt her thighs and ass bloat like balloons filling with water and thickening like jello, her body becoming more and more plump than it was before.

She let go and looked at herself, realizing what her actions had brought upon her. She'd just changed her body to a very noticeable degree, and was definitely going to receive glances and looks that her other classmates were being given.

Just as she wanted... but what she didn't want was her classmates to find out - not yet.

And speak of the devil, the worst person to see here right now was coming down from his room - Minoru Mineta.

She then grabbed Midoriya and placed him behind the counter as she squatted down on the floor, silently giving him commands.

(Don't let him see me!) she yelled voicelessly, making him gulp as he watched Mineta come down the stairs.

"Hey Midoriya, have you seen Asui today? I hear she's getting a frog inspired outfit and I wanna see her in it."

The greenette looked down as he broke out into a nervous sweat "Uh, I don't kn-know where she is... and I don't think she'd like you peeping."

Minoru rolled his eyes as the conversation went on. She wasn't paying attention, Kyouka just wanted to get out of here, but she then felt a warmth in her body once more. She looked around and saw that she wasn't touching him, so then why was she feeling like a bitch in heat -

Oh god.

He was hard?!

Her body flushed red as she noticed Midoriya's throbbing member in his pants, the tent he created being quite a noticeable one to her.

Well, she was squatting on the floor in front of him, so seeing his dick wasn't completely outside the possibility. But she wasn't expecting the sheer size of it snaking down his leg and began salivating at the the possible taste, her body yearning for his touch once more.

He had given her this body, so maybe she could reward him with something that she could now give: A tit job.

She then decided to end the pervert conversation going on above her and she stood up, her shirt ripping in half as her exposed tits bouncing wildly.

Mineta didn't even last ten seconds before his nose exploded, knocking him out and sticking him on the wall nearby.

Izuku covered his eyes, not wanting to experience the same fate Mineta had to her impromptu flashing, but he felt his hands move as Kyouka looked into his eyes, her tongue licking her lips seductively as she grew closer.

"You did this to me, Green." she purred, her earjacks running down his body, dragging across his skin between the sensor patches. "Let me show you how I intend to thank you."

Mei stood in the background, smiling like an idiot. "So that's what this feeling is…" She jotted down some more notes as Kyouka looked at the pinkette

"Oh Hatsume~" Her voice calling for the dreadlocked. "Get over here; your body needs him right now, doesn't it?"

Hatsume looked at Kyouka, unsure if what she'd said was true. Shrugging, bouncing her boobs as she set down her notes and slowly walked over "Well, I can get some accurate documentation if I do this…" She stood next to Izuku as Kyouka dropped to the floor, undoing Izuku's pants.

He tried to hold them back but she continued on, and pulling down the rest of it to his ankles. His All Might boxers strained under the amount of stimulation his was receiving, and the now horny pinkette picked up on this.

"Awww, does your cock want to be freed?" She yanked his undergarments and out popped a 9-inch girthy cock ready for fucking. Kyouka licked her lips as her body compelled her to give this boy- no, man - a well deserved blow job for his services.

Kyouka opened her mouth as wide as she could, her tongue out as she anxiously took head of the member into her mouth, painfully slow as she tried to get the flavor coating her tongue. Her body instinctively pulled her forward, forcing the rest of his cock to crash into the back of her throat in less than a second.

Mei looked at her fellow colleague as she screamed - in pain, pleasure, or shock, she didn't know or care - and stood back up to make out with the feverishly red Midoriya, her plush lips being pressed against his, taking his worries away.

His arms began wrapping around her voluptuous waist as she pressed her large nipples against his chest, taking off her goggles to kiss him better. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifted her right leg to climb over her both her colleagues, sitting on Kyouka's head, sealing her at the base of his cock as she began to gag.

"Thith... tadths sho gooouuudd~" she gargled as thick ropes of drool went down her face and onto the workshop floor. Mei wrapped her legs around his waist began grinding against Izuku, her pussy now nearly tripled in size, dripping her juices all over him and in Kyouka hair.

Izuku's hand then went for Mei's large tit, grasping it firmly as Hatsume moaned in happiness, his touch sending shots of pleasure throughout her newly changed body. He then felt the urge swell up as he began cumming in Kyouka's mouth, his instant pressure shocking her and making her lips let go and backing away, his dick juice spill all over her face and chest.

She paused, looking at Izuku, seemingly holding her up with only his fantastic dick, she licked her lips as her body was filled with an unexplainable ecstasy, his cum making her pussy buzz in excitement. She then dove right back in and started sucking on his balls, his cum filling them back up once more. She started stroking his cock with her earlobes as her tongue moved across his genitals with grace and lust.

The sudden movement had them fall to the floor and Mei fumbled over, but Kyouka grabbed her and pulled her to her side, both eagerly tending to Izuku, Mei licking the tip of his cock as Kyouka stroked it with care. Jirou then grabbed the back of Mei's head and rammed it to the base of Midoriya's dick, gagging sounds turning her on.

"A little payback from before. Come on now, Hatsume~ Make him cum, make him feel good." Jirou purred as Mei moved her tongue out of the way to better give Izuku the head he deserved.

Hatsume bobbed her head back and forth as Jirou moved Mei's pink dreads out of the way. She looked back at Izuku's unintentionaly ecstatic face as he watched two beautiful women give him a really sexy blowjob.

Kyouka then lightly nibbled Mei's ear, making the inventor become more flushed as Kyouka then reached in front of the plump girl and began to softly touch her pussy lips, caressing them as their breasts mashed together. "You like it?"

The hair on the back of Hatsume's neck went straight up as Jirou breathed into her ear, her hot breath sending euphoric shivers down her spine. Her breaths became labored as she continued giving Izuku head as Jirou went on with her teasing.

"You really like Izuku, don't you? I bet you've always like him, since the Sports Festival, haven't you?"

Mei didn't care to answer, but instead felt herself go faster in reply, making Izuku spray his cum down his throat, his seed feeling like hot grease as it pumped down into her stomach.

Her lips made a popping sound as Jirou allowed her fresh air, uninfested with pubic hairs and raw sexual energy. Mei's shirt had been completely torn by now and their ripped clothes laid all over the floor.

Izuku looked at the pile and rubbed the back of his head. "I...I think I can get you my spare hoodies if you clean up the rest of the mess here?" The young adults looked at each other before shrugging.

"Yeah, just go quickly." He nodded as he sped off into his room as Mei picked up the ripped clothes and Kyouka got paper towels for the cum all over the floor.

'Man, he never did satisfy my pussy…' Then she and Mei then felt a wave of warmth as they were both notified of Izuku's current boner.

He was still horny.


	2. Kyouka (w Mei) & Mina

Why the hell wasn't he fucking her!?

Kyouka laid restless in bed as her body practically burned, every nerve telling her that he needed to be relieved. And yet he did nothing about it - ignoring it as her mind and body suffered. That asshole! She and Mei had stayed up all night just talking to each other about his cock.

How thick it was, and how delicious his cum felt and tasted in and on their body. Mei couldn't even focus on her inventions properly now. At one moment, she's making support gear; the next, she's masturbating to the robotic dildo she made in attempt to replicate Izuku's dick.

A very scary thing to walk through, something Power Loader has sadly run into when checking in on Hatsume's work.

Though, she had to admit that her first blowjob went really well all things considered, though she could've done a bit more freestyle with the top of his dick, considering with her transformation, her tongue grew nearly two inches.

She flicked her extended tasting mechanism, lightly licking her fingers to try and get some desperate aftertaste of what she craved as she shuffled in her bed, desperately needing Izuku's large thick cock once more.

She sat up in bed and got out of her bed sheets, her large breasts bouncing as she did so. She now could only wear a hoodie for the time being, her uniform to small for her to even try and wear.

She walked out of her room and down the hall, the sunlight beginning to peak through the Heights Alliance Dorm windows. She walked down the stairs and went to the floor Izuku's room was.

She was about to knock on his door, but before he did, she heard moans coming from his room; making her stop dead in her tracks. She connected her Earphone Jack to his door and began listening. All she heard was Izuku gasping and a loud sucking noise. She then slowly opened the door, looking through to see Mei Hatsume giving Midoriya anal, her body even thicker than before.

No wonder he was still hard! This hussy was keeping him busy while she laid unbearably uncomfortable in her bed. That bitch!

She opened the door all the way, her face flustered as she stared at the pleasure Hatsume was receiving. "Ahhhh- AHHHHH! Yes yes yes yes yes yes! God, this feels so good!"

Midoriya groaned as Mei slammed her bountiful hips and ass cheeks against his pelvis, his haggard thrusting showing his clear exhaustion.

Kyouka then cleared her throat, making Izuku turn around and see the horny classmate at his door, which made him blow his load in the pinkette riding him like the horny pink Puli she was.

"Mmmm, Ten-Million, why did you burst already?~" She looked at Kyouka's scowling face "Oh. Hey Jacks, I couldn't help myself." she giggled as she shifted herself and Izuku so she was sitting up. Kyouka saw Mei's breasts had blown up big enough to obscure her belly button, each looking absurdly soft. Her ass fully covering Izuku's legs as she kicked her calves over the edge of the bed.

She got off of his lap, her plush body jiggling wildly as she did so, as her pussy slurped the softening dick as it tried to stay on. "I'll see you soon, yeah Izuku?~" Her flirtatious voice forcing him to nod in bumped into Kyouka, their mounds of flesh mushing together "See you soon too cutie~" She walked out, her hips swaying side to side erotically as the door closed.

"Wh-when did Hatsume get so flirtatious?" Kyouka was starstruck at the teen's actions while Izuku fell onto the bed exhausted.

"I think this ability is making her do that." His breath was labored and weak, his once erect dick becoming flaccid within seconds.

Kyouka no longer felt the warmth in her body, but her curiosity and pity kept her there. "So did she just start fucking you in the middle of the night?"

Izuku nodded as he layed in bed "Yeah, she wore a tightly fit robe walking in and it just spiraled from there." He moved closer to his pillow as Jirou continued to watch him. "Not gonna lie, I didn't think Mei would ever be a Dom in this situation."

Kyouka nodded in agreement as she went to the foot of the bed. "I... uh, well... I came here cause I was horny…" She uncharacteristically mumbled to him, the greenet looking at her with nervousness. "B-But I see That you're... tired. So maybe... can I…" Her eyes wandered to his dirty member, 'Is...is it bigger than before? ' "...clean your cock…?"

He stared at her, not sure if he was to actually answer her question. "Do...do you have a reason to do this?"

She shook her head. "I just want to...you know…"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat up. "Ok fine." She perked up with glee as she practically jumped onto the bed. "But- please just give me a somewhat normal blowjob, and not full-on sex, please?"

She sighed on the bed as she nodded, pulling off the hoodie, letting her fat tits free in the hot air. "Alright stud, now show me my prize~"

He gulped as his dick became subject to another girl.

She licked the juices off in glee as she then nuzzled his cock, inhaling his pubic hairs' musk as she began to lick the tip of his dick.

Her tongue flicked his mushroom top as she used its new length to partially wrap it around his girth, making a large amount of saliva drip down from her mouth onto his pelvis.

The action was enough for Izuku to feel himself get hard again.

'Holy fuck, he IS bigger!' She squealed in her mind as her jaw groaned as his girth bloated and the tip nearly punched the back of her throat. Her tunnel vision saw the her perspective only moved back a few inches, but her mouth was completely stuffed! If she was doing the math right, Izuku's dick had grown 14cm, giving a total of over 38cm, meaning that she was sucking on FIFTEEN inches of prime man meat, and it was all for her!

Just the thought process had her reeling in joy as she kept her tongue out as she started gulping down Izuku's erection bit by bit, teasing his member down with the grazing of her teeth and her jacks all over the veiny surface.

She started to slowly bob her head up and down as she looked back at her green haired lover, her pupils forming tiny hearts much to Midoriya's surprise.

Maybe he was too tired from Mei's little session with him. But then again, Kyouka's mouth seemed much better than Hatsume's… so tiredness aside, this was very enjoyable to watch and experience.

The violette then used her Earphone Jacks to softly rub against his testicles, her Quirk silently vibrating; adding another layer of pleasure to the young man's genitalia. She felt total ecstasy as she felt his dick tighten up and his urethra sprayed the addicting juices that she was becoming so quickly fond of. She gulped his sperm loudly, the hot liquid shooting down her throat as Kyouka pressed her breasts together against his rock hard member. She gasped quickly as his hot jizz went down her throat and her body felt an amazing heat course through her voluptuous body, her boobs now become even more plush than before.

She stood up, her thighs rubbing together as her pussy lips dropped in anticipation. Izuku's breath labored as she co tinier looking at him, desperate for more of his large girth.

He looked up to see her lustful eyes upon him, a shiver going through his spine "Uh, y-you said we'd be done right? Just a blow job and that was it!"

Her smile unsettled him to an alarming degree. "Sorry, Green, I can't hold back now. Especially since Mei got her fill. Now it's my turn."

Midoriya tried to escape his room, but his knees gave out and he fell onto the floor. Jirou's predatory instincts kicked in as she stood atop Izuku, wetting her lips seductively.

Basically channeling her inner Midnight.

She grabbed Midoriya and used her new strength to lift him into the bed as she pressed her plump body against him. Her curves grew even bigger as she ripped off the remaining clothing he still had on as she sat on top of him, forcing him to lay in bed; helpless.

She then maneuvered her body to be above his large cock, his body shaking in surprise. "Please Jirou you're not yourself!"

She didn't hear or care, angling his glans on her pussy and slammed herself on top of him, moaning in joy as he groaned in pain. He felt his cock begin to tighten in the walls, becoming longer and far thicker than before.

His penis was practically becoming a python and Kyouka eating the snake up, her pussy becoming a meaty hole for his cock.

She bounced up and down as his enormous member became even bigger, making her cry in utter pleasure as she slammed her large body onto his throbbing cock. She then pressed her sweaty rolls of fat into his skin body, her large nipples swing back and forth over his head.

"J-Jirou!" He gasped, his supply of hair running thin as the purplette continued her sexual onslaught. He then came up with the only solution: outfuck the extremely horny woman.

He channeled One for All into his hips as he felt his dick growing again. He pounded against her mess of a pussy, making the tip of his cock enter her womb in a swift motion.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUHHHH! God, fucking yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ! Fuck my pussy more, Izuku!" Her screaming made him want to end it quickly to not wake anyone up.

He thrust faster than he ever thought possible, his cum filling her pussy as his speed spilled out all over his legs and bed, covering his bedsheets in their sexual juices.

Their breaths were the only sound in the room, Izuku using his leftover server to move Kyouka on the other side of his bed. "W-why would you do that Jirou -"

Whatever disdain he had died in his voice as her body shrunk to what it was when she entered his room as she lay passed out in his bed, her face calm as anyone could be.

He slowly lifted himself out of bed, his shaking legs making it nearly impossible to walk across his room. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading downstairs.

He really needed to sleep: he had a study session with Ashido in the morning, and he was really hoping that no sex gets involved with it.

* * *

Kyouka grumbled as she looked up in the unfamiliar room. And like a wild ocean wave, all of her memories came back to her, how she began fucking Izuku like a wild animal.

Well, she technically raped him - she had forced herself upon him in the middle of the night.

She acted to hormonally and out of pure lust with no care in the world. She shouldn't have done that, no one should do that.

But that thieving pink-haired steampunk bitch was trying to steal her dick! A dick that she rightfully owned!

Hell- Mei wouldn't have even known how good it was if she didn't invite her for the warehouse blowjob.

Fucking bitch.

Kyouka looked at her body and realized that it wasn't how it was during her and Izuku's session last night; she shrunk.

Her right eye twitched in annoyance as she got out of bed and searched one of Izuku's drawers for his shirts to try on. Well, since Izuku is now hers, the shirt was already her property.

She grabbed one of his biggest t-shirts and a pair of black shorts before heading out of his room and down the elevator.

The shirt fabric rubbed against her large nipples and his shorts began riding up her large pussy lips as her huge labia mons began to feel aroused by the clothing.

"Fucking clothing laws," she grumbled, already seeing her nipples harden. "They're just in the way for now. "

The doors dinged as she slowly walked out of the large metal box to see Mina Ashido and Tooru Hagakure eating cereal while talking to each other as they looked at their phones.

The two friends looked up and in an instant their mouths hung agap, their eye full of shock and awe at Jirou's plump form.

"What the hell!" Mina yelled as they both got up to look better at their punk rock friend. "Why do you look like a juicy pear!"

Kyouka smirked, now receiving the body admiration she'd been looking for. "Now, why would I tell you my secret~?"

The invisible girl pouted as Mina scowled rather cutely at the purplette unconsciously licked her lips at the pinkette "But you know, I may be willing to tell you my little secret…"

Although she preferred Momo, Mina wasn't that bad. And Tooru could make some pretty fun situations for anybody that might be horny. i.e. her.

The voluptuous now-bisexual woman walked around Mina, like a predator stalking its meal; hungry to have a taste of the food in front of her.

Kyouka lightly touched Mina's curly hair as her large thighs brushed against Hagakure's firm plush ass. Jirou's breasts jiggled as she turned around to face the two, Ashido's cheeks a soft lilac and Tooru's body showing visible nervousness.

Before she could do anything, more of her classmates came downstairs, the first of which being Mineta. And once again, he didn't last to terribly long.

* * *

Midoriya walked into the kitchen with exhaustion written all over his face. His morning exercises felt sluggish, and while he tried to prolong the chance of running into Jirou again so soon, he needed to sort this all out, and fast.

The horn girl noted her tutor and stood up to meet him "Dang Midori, you look kinda tired."

He nodded nonchalauntly as he sat down next to her, "Will you still work with me on math today or…"

He looked at her and did his best to brighten up his mood.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I'm sure I'll wake up once the day starts. We'll still do it at 12."

She tilted her head. "I thought it was at 3."

He looked at her and shook his head "Y-yeah, 3. That's what I meant…" She looked at him apologetically while Jirou stared at her prize.

'Damn, I forgot about their tutoring session. Damn Mina and her ditzy ADHD.' The big girl then walked over to Izuku's and pressed her bountiful boobs next to his arm.

"You know, I sometimes struggle with Math as well. Maybe you'll tutor me some day, yeah?" Her quiet soft breath making his head tingle and his hair stand on end.

She began to feel the warmth in her bowels before Iida came into the picture "Midoriya! You must make sure you have a good sleep schedule! Tutoring your classmates will require a large amount of mental work, which an exhausted hero in trading may not be able to give!"

Jirou growled as Midoriya nodded, separating from Kyouka's grasp as he then walked to the fridge to grab some breakfast.

This cute green bastard was going to be hers and nobody else's!

* * *

Izuku walked to Mina's room and knocked on her oak hard wood door. A few seconds later the pink girl opened the door for the green haired teen, her magenta room making him blink before walking in.

"So, what do you want to work on first?" She shrugged as pulled out a piece of paper from the folder he brought.

"How about Geometry?" She sighed as he sat down on her bed. She sat next to him, looking over his shoulder.

Her body began pressing against his and he then regretted not delaying their session. Cause tutoring was going to become fucking.

Mina felt her breasts blow up like water balloons as the rest of her body grew quickly. Her arms more plush and her butt becoming less firm and more like a plushie toy.

"What the-!?" She let go of him while he stared at her, his eyes locking onto hers. "So you're why Kyouka looks the way she does."

He nodded, embarrassed to have been found out so quickly. Not that he was hiding it on purpose, but it was something that people didn't really need to know.

She grew closer to him as a smirk grew on her lips "Mmmm... but this hot feeling in me... I think you gave me this too~" She the presses her lips against his, just as her clothes tore themselves off of her big beautiful body.

He grabbed onto her waist as she brought him to the middle of the bed, forcing her tongue down his throat. She started to grind against his erection while she smiled.

"Ooh~ You got a surprise for me?" He nodded as she carefully melted away his pants to reveal his abnormally large cock.

"Holy Chestburster!" She screamed as her eyes gazed at the unleashed beast.

Unlike Kyouka, his body did not shrink to its original size, so he now had a nearly 20-inch dick pointing at Mina. She wet her lips as she then hungrily engulfed his member.

He groaned in surprise as his mini-me went down her mouth and went began to block some of her pathways for breathing.

Not that she currently cared.

Tears began to steam down her puffed out cheeks as she gagged loudly in his huge throbbing pelvis. Her tongue stuck out as some strands of his pubic hair got onto her mouth.

His musk filled her nose and she moaned in pleasure, if you could call it moaning with the dick in her mouth.

Her struggle with bobbing her head up and down made him want to help, but the only way to do that was to thrust into her mouth.

So that's what he did.

His hips rocketed to her lips as her gagging became far more vocal and the drips of drool becoming a waterfall in a matter of seconds.

His hands went to the back of her head as he reeled back in pleasure and shot his hot jizz directly into her stomach. He pulled out of her and she started coughing out some of his cum.

He breathed slowly as she looked up at him, her face covered in his cum and her own saliva.

"You're really big." She wiped off some of his juices and put some into her mouth. "And your dick tastes fucking amazing." She stared at him, her look making him audibly gulp, "So, what do you want to do now~?"

* * *

Kyouka inhaled the scent that covered Izuku's clothing, his shirt and shorts not being enough to satisfy her. So she decided to go into his room and lay naked in his bed

Now covered in both his dirty and clean clothing alike, she rubbed herself against his pairs of underwear and collection of All Might hoodies.

"Oh yes, I'm one with you my darling Izuku~ You're mine and mine alone." She held onto his pillow, tightening her hold on it. "No one."

* * *

Mina began taking what Jirou believed to be hers by slamming her new fatter ass onto his monster cock, sending her into a lustful frenzy.

Her thighs began to grow wet and her pussy soaked while she rode him like a wild enraged bull.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he gripped onto her wide hips. Her movements shaking the bed and making a loud squeaking noise that could be heard rooms away.

Which included the rooms below Mina's, where currently resided Asui and Yaoyorozu, who came to her room to ask about something that she couldn't quite remember at the moment.

She was entranced by the noises Mina was making what her cries of joy meant. "Oh yes! Fucking god! Pound my slutty asshole, Midori! Pound it good! Yes make me unable to walk all summer! Fucking aaaaAAAAAhhhh ~!"

Asui listened ever closely while Momo began to feel herself, her DD near DDD breasts beginning to harden her pink nipples.

Asui stuck her tongue out and caressed her womanhood as Mina's moans continued, and bed went on with its excessive rocking.

Eventually - after nearly 2 hours - the two of them stopped and began to relax in Mina's extremely pink bedroom.

"Say Midori?" Mina asked as she gripped her pooching tummy.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you able to make girls all big like this?"

He thought to himself and shrugged.

"Well... do you know how to remove it? Not that I want to, but just... in case?"

He shook his head as she sat up and propped her right arm up.

"So then does this mean that you like big women?" she smiled teasingly.

He did plan to reply, but he then thought of his mother and kept his lips shut. He did not want to open that can of worms by any means necessary.


	3. Kyouka & Mina Pt 2

Midoriya lay still in Mina's room, the bed frame had suffered some damage during their "studying", so he now resided on her small pink polka-dot carpet while she tried finding clothes that wouldn't rip when she moved in them. She eventually landed on a neon green shirt that was originally her mom's and while initially it flowed down to the floor held out, it now fit her like a small dress.

As Mina slipped it on over her head, she hit her first obstacle, or rather two obstacles. Her breasts had ballooned to the size of her head plus hair, jutting out eagerly, and stretching her shirt did nothing to hide the swollen pink areola, though brighter than her normal tone. Her belly was covered in a slight layer of pudge, but didn't detract her appearance. Her hips, though; wider than her shoulders by mere centimeters and sporting twin globes of ass meat on par with her tits in dimensions, though not as pointed, but the butt was lovely in shape. The shirt's hem dangled at her tailbone before she tugged it down, encapsulating the hot pink cheeks and stretching tight as the bottom left a snug fit cupping them, held there by sheer determination.

The greenet liked the feeling of Ashido's carpet, the soft furs made him feel like he was wearing a fluffy coat in December. Mina then put on panties, her shirt popping off her booty as she moved, the straps clinging to her even softer, wider hips for dear life before it disappeared into the crevasse and then completely as she tugged the shirt back over before she looked back at him. "Say, shouldn't you go back to your room, Midori? Unless you wanted to stay here longer~."

He immediately stood up, and regretted doing so; his back aching as he made sure to be absolutely still. "I-I'm not sure I c-can go on! S-sorry." She shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to him, her bottle cap-sized nipples poking through the lime-colored fabric.

"For what?" Mina asked, "I think of it as a compliment!" she said as she knelt down. "But here, I can help you with that!" She grinned devilishly as she reached for his monstrous cock in one dainty hand. She only grasped a third of it's girth, but held firm. She gripped him tight and as she leaned over and slurped his length down her gullet like a noodle instead of the mammoth sausage it was.

"WAAHHH!" Izuku gasped. "J-Jeez, that felt so… good." He didn't know why, but whatever she did to him felt absolutely amazing!

"Shanksh…" Mina slurred around his cock as she began bobbing her head up and down slowly. "Mmmmmmph, sho shalty now, ish sho yummy!" she mumbled, and Izuku felt her swirling her tongue against the underside of his cock.

"Why does this keep happening!?" Izuku lamented. 'Arrgh, this is insane…!' Izuku thought to himself as Mina continued moving her head up and down, her lips making all kinds of lewd slurping sounds.

"Mmmmph, mmmph, mmmph, mmmph!" Ashido moaned around his cock as she took it all the way down her throat with every stroke, Izuku could see her neck swell with his cock moving through it!

"Ahhh, fuuuuck…" Izuku uncharacteristically cursed to himself.

She moved to the right to fondle his growing orange-sized balls gently, rolling them around with her fingers softly. Izuku couldn't hold back his grunting moan as Mina used her hand to spread over his leg as she continued her head bobbing. "Oh fine!" He said before grabbing both sides Mina's head, thumbs locking in around her horns and pushing her down hard on his cock!

"MMMMMMPH!" Ashido squealed as he began pumping his cock in and out of her mouth hard. "MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH…!" She moaned around his length, gargling ropes of saliva flung away from her lips as her yellow eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"GUH, GUH, GUH, GUH, MMMMMPPH!" The pinkette continued as he held onto her head, his fingers intertwining themselves into her hair.

"MMMMPHMMMMM!" Ashido moaned once again, her entire body quivered on the floor as she relaxed herself and let Izuku take over completely. "GUH, GUH, GUH, SHO BHIIIG…! SHO GUUD…. CUUUUUHMMING!" she slurred around his cock.

Izuku looked down at her erotic face, loving the way her mouth clung to his dick, dragging her lips over it every time he pulled her away. The gurgling choking noises she made only added to everything as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hot, wet, mouth. He then pushed his cock all the way down her throat just as he came hard with a heaving grunt.

"GUUUUUUUUGH! GUGH, GUGH, GUGH…!" Mina howled as his cum surged into her stomach, stretching it and her shirt over, her ass wiggling in full view again. Her golden eyes were almost pure black as they rolled back in their sockets. Drool dripped off of her chin as he slowly pulled her face away. "Ahahhhh…" she gasped sharply once her mouth was free.

"Can…can I go now?" She moaned lightly and nodded in response. Rolling over and cradling her cum-filled belly.

* * *

He went over to the door and sprinted to his room, staggering with his grown endowment, now beyond tired from fucking Mina twice in a row. And here he thought that he had good stamina. He ran up to his room and opened the door and saw Kyouka. Laying on top of his bed. Once again naked.

"Huh." The teen looked at him and gave him an eerie smile - one that made his skin crawl and his dick quiver in fear.

"Oh, my darling Izuku~ You really shouldn't have left me." She moaned in a sultry tone that sent two polarizing chills up and down his spine as she slid off the bed and and waltzed in front of the doorway, posing in front of him, her eyes looking into his soul as she pressed her painfully erect nipples against his chest, his laboring breath covering her erotically plush body.

"You look so tense, why don't I make you feel better, hmm?" She squatted down, knees spread, and for the third time today, Izuku was being given a blowjob, with two of them given without his consent.

"Mmmmmmph…" she moaned, rolling both his nuts around with her tongue! He felt her gingerly sucking on them as she moved her head back and forth to rub his cock all over her face like a cat rubbing against his leg, or third leg in this case.

"Oohahh…" Izuku groaned softly as the feeling of her nimble earjacks rolling and prodding around his meaty balls slowly as her tongue lapped at his scrotum. 'Crap she's good at that…' He thought to himself.

"Mmmmmmmh, sho tashtey…" Kyouka slurred with her mouth full, "Agah…" She then gasped as she pulled her mouth away in a light breath. She then gripped his cock in both hands again, pulling it to her lips as she opened wide, "AHHHHMMMMPH!" she moaned as she slid his length into her mouth and down her throat. Izuku gasped in a mix of pleasure and surprise as the purplette took his entire length into her mouth in one single motion. Her throat visibly bulged as his cock moved through it, her braided leather choker pinching both tubes tight.

"MMMMPH!" Jirou moaned as she began moving her head back and forth slowly, "SHO PHIIICK, I WUV IT!" She moaned, moving her head back and forth slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed, her lips making all kinds of lewd slurping sounds as they dragged along his shaft, her earlobes coiling around each testicle, squeezing and massaging them.

"Ahhaa, Ji-Jirou-saaa…" He groaned at the feel of her hot wet mouth.

"MMMMAHHH!" the purplette gasped, pulled her mouth away and making a show of licking his cock from the base to the tip, "Nhoooo, don't hold back, Izuzu…" She slurred lightly, "I wanna get phuked hahrd…" She said before taking his cock back into her mouth, "Sho phuk muh faesh pusshy…!" She moaned, rocking her entire body back and forth on his cock.

"MMMMMPH, MOAR, I WANNA GIT DISH DIK IN MUH MOUPH MOAR!" she moaned, her throat humming around his cock with every word. He watched as she moved her hand down between her shapely thighs to stroke at the folds of her pussy. "YOUR HUGE DICK IS… FUCKING MY THROAT SHO GUUD!" she moaned, dipping two, then three fingers into herself and moving them in and out faster and faster.

The sound of her fingers moving in and out of her sloppy wet folds practically echoed in Izuku's ears as he moved to place one hand on top of her head. He let out a low groan as he closed his eyes to savor the feel of her hot wet mouth and throat.

"MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MUH PHROAT ISH FULL OF DHIS DIK!" Kyouka moaned around his rod as she took it all the way into her mouth with every instroke. "IH PHEELSH SHO GUUD, M'GUNNA CUM FRUM BEIN PHROAT PUUUCKED! SHO GUUD! IZHUKU, YOUR DIK ISH SHO GUUUD!"

"Ahhhaaa… J-Jirou-saaa…" Izuku groaned.

"MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH…!" Jirou moaned, bobbing her head back and forth faster now, her lips dragging over his length as she sucked on it like a vacuum. "I WUV DISH! I WUV DIK! I WANNA EAT DIK FOREVAH! DIK, DIK, MHOHOAR DIIIIHIIIK!" She howled around his length as her crystalline violet eyes began rolling back in their sockets.

"Ahhhahhhh…!" Izuku groaned at the feel, fuck she was good, he didn't even feel her teeth as she moved, Kyouka was a little sloppier about it before, but now she was moving her entire body as if she did this professionally!

"MMMMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH, MMMPH… NHOOOOO, DUN'T HOLD BHACK IZUZUUUU, YOU GODDA CUUUUM, CUM IN MUH MOUPH PUSSHY!" She begged as her tongue began lapping against the underside of his cock every time she pulled her head back just slightly.

"Ohhh, ahhh… Don't…Don't stop…!" He told her as he began pressing his hand on top of her head a little harder, controlling the speed of her motions.

"YESH, PHUCK MUH MOUPH! PHUCK IIIID!" Kyouka moaned as her pussy sprayed hard all over her fingers and the carpet beneath them.

Groaning hard, Izuku pushed his entire length down her throat once more as he began cumming rapidly. Jirou let out a squeal like a pig as her choker snapped from his thick spunk flooding into her stomach, swelling even faster than Mina's.

"SHO MUSH CUUUUUM, I'M CUUUMING TOOOO, I'M CUMMING FROM CUM SHOOTING IN MUH SHTOMAACH!" she slurred around his cock, "CUM, CUM, CUM! CUM ISH PHILLING MUH BELLY!" Kyouka howled in ecstasy. "GAAHHAAAAAHH!" She gasped hard when she finally pulled away from his now two-foot cock. Long thick ropes of drool and cum connected her plump lips to his slowly deflating dick.

"Aaaaahhhhh, yes~" He fell to the hallway floor as she stood atop him, her now swollen body like that of a predator ready to eat their meal. Even now, her body was quickly digesting the veritable spooge, and while a hefty amount blimped her tits even bigger, her lower body took the brunt, widening her hips and thickening her ass. Her damp juicy lips between her burgeoning thighs felt steaming hot as they each bloated thicker than her wrists. With it, her desires grew even more. "Well since he can't say no…" She began stroking his cock with her foot as her jacks teased her nipples. "How about you get me pregnant, yeah, Izuzu?" The newly given nickname making her smirk.

He didn't answer as the blackness overtook him. Clearly spent from the day that he had.

Kyouka shrugged as she bent over to drag Izuku back into THEIR room, only for a familiar pink appendage to wrap around his torso.

"What the -?" she yelped, but her shock turned to anger as the appendage and Izuku were reeled away through the window. "Asui!" she snarled, spittle and semen gargling up her throat. "Give me back my man meat!" she lunged at her escaping prize. "Give Me Back MY IZUZU!"

She bolted down the hall and stairs, barely acknowledging as her gait had shifted, her enormous ass cheeks clapping like wet bass drums with every wide stride her stomping footfalls made. Her mind filled in a din of trashy chords. That Kermit cosplayer had better not be slurping her goods!

She was so angry and focused that she didn't notice Momo coming down the stairwell corner until they collided with each other tit-first. Despite Momo being a head taller than Kyouka, the punk rocker now had much more weight on her, so the impact had Momo stagger back.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, I didn't see where I wa- Jirou!?" the rich girl stopped her apology as she openly gaped at the appearance her closest friend had, not to mention being completely naked.

"Get outta my way, Yaoyorozu." Kyouka growled, her tits heaving with each breath. "That froggy cunt swiped my treat and I'm getting it back in me!"

"Asui? Jirou-san, you're not making any sense. What happened to you?" Momo stared, her eyes shifting and gazing at every smooth curve Kyouka had.

"What happened to me? I got to FUCK the best stud around, and I'm going to make sure I keep it-" she paused her rant in sudden clarity. "So that's what's going on..." her voice edged out in a growl.

Momo faltered at the tone, but held her ground. "Kyouka, I'm not sure what you me-"

"Asui sent you down here to stop me, because now you've got competition where it matters!" she thrust out her tits and they actually obscured her vision at the height of their bounce, sloppily clapping against each other for several seconds before settling down. "Well I ain't having it! I'm getting my Izuzu back and be the top tit queen for life!"

"Izu- Midoriya? Kyouka, stop thi-" Momo's plea went unheard as Kyouka lunged at her, grabbing her smaller breasts and flinging her across the hall. She rebounded off the wall and barely had a moment's chance to block as the crazed girl came at her again. "Kyouka, stop! This isn't you!"

"Yes it is!" Kyouka shrieked as she went to stab her jacks at Momo. "I'm done being the one ignored by every guy, and now that I've had the taste, I'm going to show them they never should have slighted me!"

Momo made a shield to block the jacks as they impacted. "They're going to look in envy at a goddess made flesh!"

She evaded a low sweep and high grab. "They're going to see their own inadequacies laid to bare!"

She hit the floor and her body wheezed as Kyouka plopped her huge ass on top of Momo's stomach, legs and breasts spread to look at her friend.

"They're going to see Jirou Kyouka: Earphone Jack, the Fucking Queen of Rock!" she screamed out in ecstasy, eyes glassed over in fury. "Anything you want to say to try and stop me?"

Momo tried to get her wind back, as she gasped out. "P...P...P..."

"'Puh, puh, puhleez let me go, I'm sorry'?" Kyouka mocked.

Instead, Momo smirked. "Piercings made out of surgical steel are highly conductive." She moved her free arm and slipped her hand over Kyouka's hot snatch.

"Huh- Ow!" The thicc girl asked before there was a searing pinch between her legs, and as Momo pulled her hand back, there was a silvery inch-wide ring framing her clitoris, connected to a matching chain. "Oh, Bitchin'!"

The admiration was short-lived as Momo's other arm still trapped under Kyouka's thigh tossed an object from her hand and the mad girl saw it scant seconds before her body screamed in pain.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Kyouka shrieked and convulsed as the taser's charge arced through the metal and straight to her raw nerves.

Ten seconds in, the surge died off, but it did it's job as Kyouka collapsed forward onto Momo, her boobs smothering the girl beneath.

"Mmmmmf!" the taller girl tried to squeal through the firm pillows of chest flesh. 'So this is what those forums mentioned by an acceptable death...' she wondered, but shook that thought away as she attempted to roll Kyouka off, but despite her plush new body, there was clearly muscle beneath, and she was too heavy and awkward to move on her own, and there wasn't enough space to form a tool to assist her without it injuring herself.

"Momo-chan?"

Momo was glad to hear Tsuyu's voice and began kicking her legs to show she needed help.

"Tooru-chan, help me over here, gero." Kyouka's body started to shift.

"Wow, what's Jirou-chan been eating?" Momo heard Tooru say between grunts and movement. There was enough of a gap that Momo could crawl out of, and not a moment too soon.

"Midoriya-chan's cum, gero."

Kyouka's body fell back in place as Momo got out, Tooru having released her grip on the girl's massive ass.

"His WHAT!?" the floating clothes squeaked, her body language now flailing all over the place.

"Jirou-chan was waiting in Midoriya-chan's room, and she started sucking him off in the hallway." Tsuyu said nonplussed. "And considering Mina-chan's fun last night, I'm pretty sure he was an unwilling party."

"Where is Midoriya now?" Momo said as she stood up. Her thigh began to glow as she started taking pieces out and forming them together.

"He's in my room, resting, but what about Jirou-chan?" Tsuyu asked.

Momo finished assembling the medical gurney and moved to shift Kyouka onto it. "For now, she needs to be locked in her room for solitary." She heaved and rolled her friend onto the platform, before using a small motor to raise it. "She seems to be fixated on Midoriya, if it is him, so they need to be separated until they both cool off."

"It's him, or a convincing double, Gerogero."

"For both their sakes, let's hope it's a good reason..." Momo said with worry as she pushed the gurney to the elevator.


	4. Mina & Tsuyu

Izuku found himself floating in a dark abyss. Unable to move, unable to feel, yet he had the best expression of relief. He finally had a proper chance to rest from the last few hours of unnecessary rutting. Additionally, whatever this new Quirk was, it made things embarrassing.

'Though, I wonder how Uraraka-san would take it...' his mind traitorously thought. He shooed such things away. 'AUGH! NO! She'd scream at me and launch me into space faster than Aizawa-sensei could fall asleep!'

His ethereal body began to heat up and down below, his body aligned with his mind as his third leg began to grow yet again.

'Argh, not now. Really!?'

{Not yet...} an echo sounded, catching Izuku's attention.

'Hello? Is someone there?'

{Not yet...} it repeated, and the void fell away like a doused flame. And suddenly, thunder struck his face.

Momo looked at Tsuyu's bed in distraction, the plush mattress was currently being indented by Izuku. How this was happening became obvious rather quickly. He had a case of morning wood; though his was more like morning tree trunk cause holy crap!

This innocent teen was packing some serious heat! Was this what drove Kyouka to whatever state she was in? Could this have the ability to tear apart friendships and drive her best friend mad with lust and jealousy?

She stared at his long member, the sheer size of it was a surprise in and of itself, the tip of his cock reaching down his thigh, just above the knee. She heard his pants strain as a small tent began to form.

She didn't know how to stop him properly so she decided to wake him up the old fashioned way: with a nice crisp backhand to the face. The smack echoed in the frog girl's room as he jolted awake.

"YahaHAOUCH!" Izuku yelped, rubbing his face in pain as he sat up in discomfort. He looked at his classmate with confusion and discontent. "W-why'd you slap me! Yaoyorozu-san!?" She pointed to his lap and his eyes followed her finger.

His discontent was replaced with embarrassment and his confusion to shock. "Oh my god! I'm s-so sorry! I didn't -" He wasn't sure how to explain himself properly.

"I-I wasn't thinking that you -" Oh how he hated his stupid stupid mouth. The ravenette's flushed cheeks made him all the more ashamed of what he had said and thought of in his slumber.

He slowly stood up and noticed two things, 1. The bed was really comfortable and 2. He was about as tall as Momo was. The older teen could've sworn he was smaller when she moved him to Asui's room. How he was this large was beyond her.

His legs wobbled and she held onto him, pressing herself upon him 'She's actually kinda cute' He really was stupid. He felt her bust grow in size and he immediately let go of her, but the damage was done.

He got into a defensive stance as she looked at her new form, the small rolls of pudge littered on her upper torso while her lower body was not affected by his hidden ability. "Why'd you give me bigger tits Midoriya?"

He blinked and looked at her, the gaze that he had begun to grow accustomed to was not in her jet black eyes. She was...normal. "Can you return my body to its previous form?"

Her gaze made him gulp as he looked to his shaking hands "I don't know how I got these powers or why it does what it does. I just want things to go back to normal." Creati nodded her head and walked up to him.

"I understand this Midoriya, but...I'll need you to make me grow once more." What. "I need to understand what truly drove Jirou to attack me." No no no no no!

"I can't do that! What if you attack me!" Her skin glowed as she pulled out a taser and gun.

"The you can dart me with this or taze me if I go crazy." He grabbed the weapons and audibly gulped. This was no good idea by any means.

He held onto the objects as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself to him, her aroma filling his nose. The smell was soothing to his anxious soul, it filled his mind with calm as he softly smiled.

He then felt large balloons pressed against his chest, her arms becoming more pudgy and thighs thicker. He wanted her to let go but her body felt nice against his, and he kept his arms around her waist.

Unlike him, she had self control and let go of him and look at herself. Her larger cleavage slightly sagged and her ass seemed to overflow in her now tight jeans. Her button down shirt was struggling to grasp her bosom properly, her buttons threatening to pop.

"Wow, this sensation." It was like every movement could set her off. Her shirt fabric rubbed against her sensitive nipples, and her legs were held in a deathgrip by her pants.

Izuku held the taser with both hands, not wanting to shoot his classmate. She looked in Tsuyu's mirror and then created a shield. The fat he had given her was still tied to her Quirk.

"This is amazing Midoriya! Your Quirk gives me more fat cells for me to create objects!" He lost his stance and stood right beside her.

"R-really!" The fear he had felt was now gone, done way by excitement and curiosity.

"Yes! You can change my body on a semi-cellular level, giving me "fuel" for my Quirk! This is extraordinary." He looked at the finely crafted shield and back to her body. Her clothes looked ever slightly loosened by her Quirk usage.

She then made a bamboo pole from her palm as it dropped on the floor. She then began spamming her ability to create random objects that she currently didn't need. That's when the door opened and Asui walked in.

"Midoriya's awake Momo?" She turned her head and smiled brightly.

"Yes! And his secret Quirk can allow me to create more objects than before." The greenettes looked at each other before Froppy spoke.

"So am I next or what?" Why were his classmates so weird.

"W-why would you be next?"

"Well if you can specify what you enlarge, the couldn't you focus that in my legs to increase my jumping ability?" That...was actually a good idea. Or an excuse, either one.

"Well...that could work…" He pinched his lower lip in thought as Momo spoke behind him.

"But would you have to grab her butt?" There it is.

"I-I don't want to do that. Not that she doesn't look nice or whatever by that I'd be rude to do so, or at least rude if she says it's rude but not if she says it's not but I'd still-" Tsuyu's tongue slapped his face.

"I'll allow you to do so Midoriya. But you will have to be quick." He shook with nervousness as she went to her bed and squatted down, her well endowed ass now right in front of him.

Her Quirk gave her an amazing looking butt, her nicely round cheeks were puckered outwards, her shorts leaving no room for imagination. He inhaled as much air as possible as he carefully touched her beautiful extremity.

He felt it grow larger as her thighs grew in size as well, paralleling Momo's transformation but it was happening a lot faster this time. He let go after a minute and looked at her transformation.

Her body now looked really bottom heavy and her hips became far wider. God she looked really hot right now; they both were. She stared at herself with a blank face before looking at him.

Not bad. I think this may help me. But now I need a costume alteration. Now that he thought about it, he'd need one too. Guess he would have to go back to...Hatsume…

Shit.

He snuck out of Asui's room and ran through the corridor downstairs were the rest of his classmates were. He number into Mina and she squealed in delight. He couldn't help but stare at her figure, the previous session from before going into his mind faster than he could refinish what he was thinking about.

Her yellow eyes looking into his green ones as she made a sly smirk. "Hey Midori~ that tutoring of yours really helped me out. Maybe you'd be willing to, do another?"

"Uh, n-no I think you can go along without my help anymore." His awkward laugh did nothing to dissuade her from her new goal.

"How about a session right now ." His whimpermad her all the more horny. She grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into a storage closet near the kitchen, the small room was filled with cleaning materials.

He fell into the room as she flicked on the lights and locked the door behind her. "Now, why don't you show me you fat cock~" She grabbed his pants' waistband and pulled both his jeans and underwear in one sweep to reveal his meaty dick.

His pubic hair had grown and his base length was nearly two inches longer than before "Oh fuck yes." She grabbed his flaccid shaft and began stroking, her tits jiggling erratically as he hardened.

Her tongue was stuck out as she bent over and deepthroated his member once more. Or she at least tried to. His new length made her throat bulge as she reached her limit, a few inches short from his pelvis.

"Ghauuh Ghuuuahhhk!" Her gagging made his dick pulsate "Gghhuuk Ghuaak!" She allowed herself to breath as her ropes of spit went down his shaft. "God! How did it get this big~" She continued her handjob as he held himself still, doh fbis best to keep both of them quiet.

She started to bob her head once more, determined to deepthroat him like she did last time they were together. His salty thinning cock made her gurgle in joy. Her self made lubricant made her endeavor all the more better.

Her gagging became less audible "Ghuuuck Guuk Gghhuk" and became far more...erotic to his innocencent ears "Mmmmh Mmmmmpph Mmmmh!" Her moaning made his eventually reel his head back as he came into her pussy of a mouth.

"MMMMMMMPPPHHH!" His hot white liquid went right down to her stomach, some of it leaving her mouth and down her pink chin.

She licked it seductively as leaned over "I would ask for more, but that was a filling breakfast." He nodded as she stood up, her large body was two seconds away from ripping her clothes apart.

She opened the door and left him the floor, pantsless and exhausted. He picked himself up a fixed his clothes as he walked out to the main area. Maybe he could talk to some friends.

"Hey Midoriya, I think those pants are a little tight there, yeah?" Kirishima pointed out. He forgot that he was taller now.

He wanted to talk to Momo about making him an extra pair of pants. He planned to go to the store sometime this week and needed something to wear until then.

He went to her dorm room, but bumped into Asui instead. "Oh, sorry Tsu!" She blinked with her usual unreadable face.

"Oh, hi Midoriya. What're you doing?"

"I'm just going to Yaoyorozu for a new pair of pants that properly fit me." She nodded at looked at his legs. And noticed the imprint of his dick.

"Your pants are a bit tight there aren't they." He nodded and tried to walk past her. Tried. She grabbed his torso and looked at him. "You know, that thing you did to my butt, also affected me in other ways too."

She pulled down her green hoodie to reveal erect bright pink nipples. "Like how I react when I'm in the heat." She wrapped her tongue around him and used her newly enhanced leap to go over to her room.

She launched him in and shut the door behind her, locking it in a swift motion. He bolted for the window but she grabbed him once more and shoved him against the wall, pressing her long toned leg against his crotch.

"You're going to pleasure me and it's going to feel good for both parties, understood?" He nodded as she took off her short shorts and hoodie, revealing her in only socks.

She untied her hair, the streams of green got g over her shoulder and over her somewhat small but perky bosom. She held onto the back of his head as she met his lips with hers, her tongue coming into really good use.

It dances on top of his, leading him as her womanhood began to moisten. Her fluid dripping down her thigh and onto her floor. Her mouth felt like a vacuum as she swirled her tongue in his mouth, running it along his gums and teeth.

Unlike the other 3 women he's been with, Tsuyu's been the first to actually not treat him like a life sized fuck toy. He snaked his arms around her wide and smooth hips, his biceps pressing against her boobs.

Her left arm went to the back of his pants and she yanked them down, leaving him in his shirt that Mina had gotten wet. She separated from him, her eyes not full of animalistic hunger but full of something more.

Something that Kyouka did not show.

She started to grind against his now hardened cock, his member now right next to her hot and wet pussy lips. The tip of his dick was so close to her entrance that it could feel the radiating desire it felt for him.

He held onto her waist and looked at her. She nodded and he put it inside of her "Aaaaahhh, fuck it's so big!" He's never heard her curse, but her voice made him forget that he ever cared.

He pushed in all the way, going straight to the entrance of her untouched womb. Only 3/4ths of his dick was inside her and she wanted more .

"Put in all in Izuku! Shove that huge penis inside of me Izuku!" His cock then burled inside of her, making her stomach bulge as she cried out in ecstasy. "FFFUUUUCKK! God Yes! Yes yes yes! This feels so gooooooddd!"

He began to thrust inside of her, every movement made his balls slap against her soft and gorgeous ass. His body began to shake in excitement as he started to move faster.

She tried to move her hips to the rhythm he was going at but just could keep up. His monster of a python was making her every muscle bow to his powerful and sexy whim. His dick was going inside of her womb at an alarming rate and she couldn't give a care in the world.

"Aaaahhaaaahhh Aaaahhhaaa ffffuuuhhckkkk thhiiss feeeeaaalllsss ssssooo gghoooddd!" She slurred as he rammed into her with all of his might, before his urethra exploded like a broken fire hydrant.

It poured out of her relentlessly as she gasped in pleasure "Fffuuuuckkk thhisss iisss amazing! You're gonna get me pregnant!" It pumped out of her as she was set down by him, his chest right and his brain becoming fuzzy.

She laid there, wanting more, but her body couldn't handle more. So she passed out with a smile plastered on both of their faces.


	5. Izuku x Tsuyu x Toru & Momo x Kyouka

{Not yet…} Izuku looked around in the inky blackness that clouded his body. Well, most of it anyways. He saw his right arm and could faintly see strands of his hair. He could also breathe, but he couldn't talk. The voice that rang in his head was somewhere here and he was going to find it.

'Where are you.' He didn't move his body but he felt a breeze pass by him, like he had slid across the floor. He didn't see any change happen, so he did it again.

That's when his vision changed.

Now the world looked to be like an old camera; an era caught in a picture. He could see his legs and the rest of his body, but moving in it was like walking through water.

His body was heavy and it wandered from side to side as he walked along the concrete floor below him. {Not yet…} The voice whispered once more.

He turned around and saw a stream of violet pass him like a neon sign. He saw the strands of light go into an alleyway and he followed it.

The light then went upwards, so he used his internship training to go up the building, to find what the purple stream was telling him.

He then stood atop a building unfamiliar to him, and it became further unrecognizable when the building grew taller and the architecture altered itself until he was multiple stories higher than he was a few seconds before.

The neon purple light was now forming an image: a person. It formed a female body, the person now standing before him was familiar, but he'd never met her before. Not truly anyways.

'Shimura Nana?' He felt the weight on him grow as she began to disappear and the photo-like world vanished into air, a tornado of color filled his eyes and his body shook.

* * *

Izuku groaned softly as he opened his heavy eyelids to Asui laying on top of him. Her beautiful form waking him up from his old dream. Though vision might've been more accurate.

Her green hair was intertwined with his arms and her nude body made his morning wood all the worse for him. His erect member stood in between her bountiful thighs and pressed itself against her pussy lips.

His hands were on her back and hers were on his broad shoulders. He wanted to get up but that would risk waking her. "You're excited this morning~ gero " Guess she's awake now.

She shifted her head and looked into his tired but happy eyes "So, have you had morning by sex before, or is it just me?" She was really good at flirting. Then again, being blunt does help with that.

"I-I've had morning sex… just not this early, you know?"

She nodded and sat on his lap, her firm but soft ass cheeks were now right next to his large cock. "How about we wake you up, yeah?" She held his shoulders as she pressed their lips together and shoved her tongue inside.

He moaned in joy as she smashed her wet lips against his, sharing their saliva and making his erection feel a bit painful. He grabbed her amazing ass and squeezed it tightly as she snaked her arms around his shoulders and allowed them to rest on his back.

Her nether regions began to soak his upper hip, her juices flowing down to his hairy pelvis and onto the already stained floor. She cupped his cheeks as she separated herself for air. "You want some more gero?" Not waiting for a response, she lifted her large hips and slammed his dick up her tight asshole. "AaaaaAhhaaaa!" She gasped. "Mmmmm, your cock is so huge ! God I absolutely love it!" She lifted her hips again to shove his throbbing cock further up her ass.

"Aaaahhh, Ts-Tsu! This f-feels so- Aaahhh!" His groans of pleasure made her lips form a slutty smile as she repeated her previous actions, but decided to go faster. She felt an immense heat in her stomach as her modest tits began to grow, her nipples growing larger as her breasts became huge! Her hips widened and her ass tightened even more, crushing his pelvis in her asshole.

He moaned as she cried out in ecstasy, the lust-filled feeling entrancing her every move and thought. She was now desperate to make sure that he impregnated her as soon as possible.

He felt his body shake as he rammed his hips into her; cumming inside her fine ass. The frog girl moaned as she rested her head on his nape, lightly licking his neck with her sopping wet tongue.

After a moment to catch his breath, Izuku pulled himself out from under his cum-bloated friend. Though like with Kyouka, it was soon dispersed around her body, notably her lower half. Her ass doubled, then doubled again in mass, her thighs and hips were now under her booty's siege. And even a boost to there would make it hard pressed for Tsuyu to actually be able to move, much less get out of her room.

Tsuyu's new breasts would make that feat even more impossible, pancaked out in front of her like water-filled beach balls. Each light snore she let out was accompanied by a tremor of her body, a subconscious orgasm, each causing her mammoth cheeks to wobble enticingly.

The intimate invitation had Izuku feel his penis begin to swell again . With an annoyed sigh, he flicked his partner at its base with a spark of One for All. "No. You've done enough damage already."

In response, it surprisingly and thankfully went down, but then he felt the blood shoot just south and north of his member. Looking down, he could just see his testicles swell to the size of cantaloupes, and just above, another swelling pulse near… his bladder?

"Maybe I should see Recovery Girl about this..." he muttered, running his hands through his hair. "Argh, no! She might know, but then everyone else would know what's been going on!"

He huffed to himself as he grabbed one of Tsu's blankets, placing it over the girl as he placed a pillow under her head. "But… I should see her soon. Just to get an idea." He stood up and grabbed his phone.

He needed clothes and his other pairs were now really small on his larger form. With his dick swelling, his body compensated and he was about Iida's height now. He opened his phone and went to DM Momo.

[Deku: Hey Yaoyorozu, I need a new pair of clothes.] A minute passed before he was elicited a response.

[Yaomomo: Are you in your room?]

[Deku: No, I'm in Asui's room.]

[Yaomomo: I would ask why, but I think I know. Do make sure to clean up in there. Then come over to my room.~ ] He blushed grew as he replied back.

[Deku: I will. Thank you.] He set down his phone and looked around at the mess the two of them made. "Man, we were messy."

He grunted as he lifted the much heavier Tsuyu, his arms sinking into the piles of flesh and carefully placed her on her bed, her moaning from his touch, her booty swelling even more as he tucked her in. He grabbed a towel and vinegar from her bathroom and sprayed the floor before wiping down the area.

The aroma lingered there for minutes after he was done, but it was a lot cleaner than it was minutes ago. He bunched the comforter over his lower body, thankfully concealing his legs. He left the room and was thankful that the halls were clear on Sunday. His grown balls knocked against each other from between his legs as he walked, but a few quick strides had him soon in front of Momo's room.

"Yaoyorozu-san? It's me, Midoriya."

"It's unlocked." He opened the door slightly, allowing himself to see his classmate and continue hiding his nudity. Stepping in let him see multiple discarded pieces of items that Momo had been practicing. On the expansive bed knelt the room's resident looking at him. It would seem that she had been using her Quirk enough to slim down her waistline, something that Izuku felt fairly pained about.

"Hello, Midoriya-san!" Momo said, a peppy smile on her face as her eyes glowed in joy and her demeanor was literally bouncing all around her. "Look! All the excess fat you gave me hasn't ruined my stamina at all!" she held out a figurine that bore a passing resemblance to himself in his hero costume. She had even taken the time to get his muscles right. Izuku blushed as she held the figure to her bosom, almost swallowing it in the pillows attached.

"H-Hi Yaoyorozu-san. C-can you please make some clothes for me?"

She nodded her head as she set the figure on her bed pillow. "Of course, but I'll need precise measurements for you, just so that I get it correct and so you know what size you are when you need to get more." Sighing, Izuku let the blanket go and fall to the floor, letting his member rise out ahead of him, the head brushing the bed frame almost a meter away.

"Oh goodness..." Momo whispered under her breath, her eyes wandering over to Izuku's mini-me. She shook her head as she hopped off her bed and pulled out a measuring tape from her cleavage and began to measure his leg and thighs. "You're really getting taller now. It's almost unnatural."

Izuku hummed as he stayed stiff as she ran the tape across his skin. "I know. I wish I had some control over my ability."

She giggled. "Like you could control all of your body?"

"Yeah, like… a total command over my bodily functions and such."

"That would be helpful." She brushed his thick shaft with her hand and recoiled nervously, not wanting to touch her classmate's… penis. It was so large and it would be a daunting task to even try and pleasure it! Not that she wanted to, just that it would be difficult if she ever tried — which she won't.

Right?

She finished his lower body and began working on his upper body, his rippling muscles squirming to her every touch. Her hands began feeling his large triceps and shoulder blades. "You have what you need?" Izuku wondered out loud.

"O-oh! Yes, it's just… thinking." She put the tape away and began making a hoodie and t-shirt for him. Up next were socks, underwear, belt, and finally, pants. Strangely, they seemed to be designed to look like the other girls' costumes. "Here you go, Midoriya."

"Ahhh, thank you Yaoyorozu! I needed some new clothes." His smile made her heart skip like a prancing rabbit and his large body made her shudder in wonder.

'Fuck.' She quickly ran out of the room, leaving him confused.

"Oh wait! Are you going up to measure Tsu!?" He yelled after her, his call coming upon no ears. He shrugged and started dressing himself, starting with the Invisible Girl socks, with each toe getting it's own little sleeve like her gloves, and traction grips on the soles.

Next were probably the most daunting, the boxer-briefs designed with Pinky's neon splotches. He stepped into them easily enough, the smoothness on his skin made him wonder if they were made from silk. As he slipped them on past his knees, he found Momo had made the decision to add a separate pocket for his junk, that the fabric easily stretched over while still remaining tight on his thighs and, strangely, tighter on his backside.

The shirt came next, and Izuku blushed at the openness of the Creati-inspired top. It fit easily enough, almost too well, actually, considering it showed his pecs and abs down past his navel.

The pants were gratefully baggy sweats in the swampy green, black, and yellow of Froppy's attire. He honestly hoped that Tsuyu would forgive him for her current situation when she woke up. They slipped on easily and thankfully hid his growing bulge.

The belt was a simple yet durable thing, clearly designed after Uravity's costume. It fastened to the pants seamlessly, which Izuku figured Momo intended, now they just needed to hold back anyone who jumped him.

Finally, the dark violet hoodie appeared to have leather patches stitched with sound waves, the zipper itself was designed after an old microphone model, and the hood's aglets were copper fastened to a skin tone cord. It was clearly an Earphone Jack original. Unfortunately, it stopped just a few inches up above his waistband.

'Did Yaoyorozu-san make a mistake and this was for Jirou-san?' He stepped back out into the hallway, locking the inside of the door before closing it, making sure no one was in the hallway. 'Now I'm kinda curious… where is Jirou-san?'

* * *

Kyouka struggled against the thick iron handcuffs attached to the bed frame, her new body now had increased strength, but it still wasn't enough to break free. A full day without the Green Beast had slimmed her form down a fraction, enough to be noticeable, but as far as she knew, she was still the biggest. She looked at Tooru with anger. "Get me out of here! My Izuzu needs me! I could feel his godly cock beg for my pussy! I felt it and it needs me!"

Tooru didn't know how Midoriya turned her into this, only that he didn't do it on purpose and she was on her shift for far too long. That's when Yaoyoroppai came in, her cheeks a light pink.

"Sorry Hagakure, I was held up by something, you can go now." She nodded and went to the doorway.

"Wait, where'd Tsuyu go?" Momo gulped and unconsciously looked at Kyouka.

"Sh-She's sleeping right now. Don't worry." The invisible girl shrugged and walked out of the room, the raven haired teen sitting next to her friend chained to the bed.

"Sleeping, Huh? I wonder if that had anything to do with what I felt last night."

Momo looked ya her, doing her best to make sure her poker face didn't break. "I don't know what you mean."

Kyouka snorted. "Yes you do. You felt it too." She leaned in, her breath making the hair on the back of Yaoyorozu's neck stand on end. "Your body has changed too. I've noticed."

"W-Wha-" Her smirk was making Momo regret coming here so quickly.

"You want him, just as I do. But you won't have him, not if I have anything to say about it!" She pulled on the cuffs, but to no avail. She growled as Momo stared at her body.

"Why...why would you do this to yourself? "I thought you were happy…"

"Oh please. I wasn't happy. I hated how the boys all ogled at you five, ditching me. I mean, they looked at Tooru more than me. Tooru! The invisible girl!" She looked at the ceiling above her, relaxing herself. "I just… wanted some of that. And Izuku gave me what I wanted. And now look at me: stunning, sexy and the only one that can possibly handle his monster cock."

Yaoyorozu looked down and inhaled a shaky breath "I…" Now, she had to say it now. "I… liked the way you looked…"

Kyouka froze, her mind not quite registering what she said. "You looked… really pretty — hot even. You didn't care and went on with your life, not dealing with boys looking at you the way they look at me." She couldn't believe this. There was no way that Momo thought of her like this… right?

"You were cool, you were- are … a crush of mine." Jirou stared at her friend. Her best friend.

She moved her body closer to the ravenette's.

"You like me?" Momo nodded. "And you like Izuku." She hesitantly nodded. "Then why don't you prove it?"

Momo looked at the lock and formed a key in her palm. "I will." She set the key on the table next to the bed. "With you bending to my will." she straddled Kyouka's form, her hands sinking into Jirou's plush thighs.

She lowered her head and pressed her lips against Kyouka, straddling herself onto Kyouka's lap as she did so. Jirou's elongated tongue took over from there, rubbing against Momo's teeth and going towards her throat.

"Mmmgkk!" Momo screamed as she felt Kyouka's tongue tickle her windpipe, but in a surge of dominance, she bit back on the intrusive appendage and slammed her lips on her new lover again, forcing her deeper into the bed and her tongue swallowed further in, their breasts mashing together in equal fervor. After a moment like that, both girls reluctantly released their lip lock, each trying to keep the other's under heel.

"Puahhh!" Kyouka breathed deeply as the kiss ended, Momo herself was quite winded. "Damn… how long were you wanting to try that, Yaomomo?"

"Since... mmm, since the Training Camp." Momo whined as she felt Kyouka's earlobes snake their way between her folds. But she couldn't let her win, at least not so quickly. "Ahh, no you don't -"

Kyouka felt her earlobes pinch together. Pulling them out, she saw them sealed by silvery piercings. She tried tugging them apart, but they held fast. "You really just love blinging me out, aren't you, Yaomomo?" she teased as her earlobes whipped Momo's soft inner thighs.

"Eee!" Momo squealed as she felt the nerves under her skin flare in pleasure. "I-it helps - ooh - that you pull off the look so well." She moaned more as the telltale glow of her Quirk flowed at her chest, and began pinching Kyouka's nipples. As Momo sat up, she feathered her fingers down the softness of the punk rocker's belly and her own slimmed waist, before she felt the small chain she attached earlier to Jirou's clit and gave a quick tug.

"Hyaa!" Kyouka moaned as he back arched, bouncing her tits in her face, where she could now see her nipples pierced, her right with a metal kanji tag for '出久', and the left, the kanji for '万百'. "Izuku and Momo? Really."

"I said that you're mine, and now we're both Izuku's." Momo's thigh began to glow and a large shape began to form. "So let's both have our way~."

* * *

Back in the halls, the unseeable teen jogged out of the room and headed downstairs for a snack before planning to head to her room. Watching her crazed friend made her feel sick to the stomach.

"Hopefully Mina didn't drink all the ginger cola." She huffed. "I don't care if it helps her Quirk's reflux. You can't just chug three liters in one go and expect everyone to be okay with it!" She peered into the fridge, her eyes wandering over the collection of food.

She then spotted the drink she was looking for and pulled it out "Oh thank goodness, I don't know what I would've done to that girl if there was none." She opened the can and took a sip of it, the carbonated drink tingling her taste buds.

She cooed with delight and turned around, bumping into a large wall made out of flesh and muscle, spilling some of her drink onto her chest "What the- Iida what're you…" She lost her voice as soon as she looked up. This wasn't Iida.

She saw the bush of green hair and stood back in shock. "M-Midoriya! Is that you!?" He looked down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his burly head.

"Yeah, it's me…" She set her ginger ale down and walked around the large teen, taking in every crevice and crease of this man . His legs were like cannons! His shoulders looked thicker than a wooden beam. Even his face had more musculature!

"What did you do to yourself?! Steroids? Protein shakes? Magic?" He laughed nervously and looked down at the stain on her shirt. The large stain on her chest. The large wet stain on her chest; that would be erotic if she wasn't transparent.

She followed his eyes and tried to cover herself, her arms not doing much to protect what her ginger ale stain was 'revealing'. "Eeee! Midoriya, you pervert!" She squealed and her arms started flailing at him, batting at Izuku's broad chest.

In a panic, so as to hide whatever has been going on, Izuku grabbed Tooru's wrists as they impacted him. "H-Hagakure-san! Please don't scream!"

As the invisible girl tried to break from his grip, a grip that held her from the base of her thumb to halfway down her forearm, her body suddenly began to warm up, and her stained t-shirt started pinching around her tummy. Her pants began to stretch slightly and her arms felt a bit pudgier than usual. He wanted to let go, but the change was so perplexing to him, seeing change on a person that couldn't be seen.

"Whaaa-" Tooru shifted her body this way and that, intrigued at the slightest resistance to her jiggling. "Is...is this what happened to Kyou-chan?!"

"I am SO sorry, Hagakure-san." Izuku pleaded, letting her go as his hands clapped together. "Whatever this Quirk is, I can't control it. This will probably hinder your stealth in class -"

"I feel so fluffy!" she exclaimed, Izuku getting a hypnotic view of her clothes bouncing about.

"Y...you're not mad?" he asked, trying to focus on where her face would be.

Tooru's hands went to her new love handles as her body language clearly expressed a pout. "No… I probably should be, but you said you can't control it, so I can't get angry at that. And I love soft things, so now I'm my own plushie!" she squealed and hopped in place, sending her chub in motion again.

Her jeans felt tight and her shirt cling to her pudgy form. Her new stature sort of reminded him of his…

He ended that thought before it finished and continued his unconscious staring. She looked at him and smirked. She pushed her breasts together to enlarge them further and began to move them from side to side against his abs. Her hips were far wider, now making her body look similar to a small pear. Tooru stood on her toes to embarrass him more, channeling her inner Mina. "Guess you're making me your type, huh?"

His type? Wait- was big women his type? I mean, big as in tall wasn't something he ever considered, but big like soft and curvaceous? The pillowy texture maybe. Was that… a kink?

Tooru began smell something, not something stinky or anything, but something quite nice, despite not necessarily having a smell. It was beginning to fill her nostrils and her lungs, strangling her in the fog of an unknown aroma.

A sensation dawned upon her as her nipples hardened and her labia felt tight, constricted in her pairs of clothing. Her body began to feel hot as wetness dropped down her legs. What was happening to her? Why was she getting so…

She stepped back, her legs trembling as Izuku stood there before her, not noticing her begin to sweat, or how her movements were far more minimal than ever. Every feeling in her body made her tingle like crazy!

The smell grew and grew and her eyes wandered for the source of it. Her eyes looked behind Izuku, at the counter, below her, anywhere ! She then went to the tall man's pants, how there was a massive indent in the front of his extra baggy pants. 'The bulge in his pants…' She was then hit with the biggest whiff of the scent yet. Her fabric felt like fire and her undergarments like metal chains wrapped around her body.

She grabbed the front of her shirt, her skin now completely desperate for touch. A soft moan left her mouth and filled the empty hair, getting the attention of Izuku. He stared at her, unsure if he had heard the noise correctly.

"H-Hagakure-san? Did you just…" The sweat began soaking her shirt and bled through the white fabric and begun to show her nipples poking through and left no imagination to the greenette that stood before her.

She gasped once more "Aaaahhh!" She went forward and touched Izuku, a bolt of electricity making her body squeal in delight as she felt a wave of pleasure seize her and her pants began to change to a darker shade of blue.

Her orgasm itself was practically audible, and her sultry moans didn't help with the nervous teen that she now held onto "Aauuhhh, Midori~ I'm sooo wet~" He sputtered and she grabbed his face, the light glistening on his chiseled features.

She then took off her shirt and set it aside, her powder candy colored bra and stained pants remaining on the horny heroine. She went for her pants but Izuku grabbed her forearm once more. "N-No! If you want to do that, do it in your room or something! It can't be here!"

She but her lower lip and unclipped her bra, her coo of relief as her breasts popped forward another inch. "So you want to fuck in my room, eh?" His cheeks turned to tomatoes as her bra bounce off of her "How about we go right now? I can't wait."

He nodded and she walked on over to the elevator, leading him into the giant movable metal box. Once inside, she pressed the "**3**" button and the doors closed. She grabbed his face and started to messily kiss him.

Her tongue going along the rim of his lips; his hot breath made her fog-covered mind clear and she went on with her sloppy makeout session. They heard a familiar ding and the doors opened to the first floor.

Izuku used his large arms to lift Hagakure up and pressed her stuffy pussy against his waist; her legs dangling over his prominent bulge as he gripped onto her sides. Her side boobs were sweating, creating a sensation similar to wet plastic.

He opened her door rather easily with her effectively straddling him, and walked into the bright soft room, setting Tooru on the bed as he locked the room and took off his shirt and slid off his pants. His hairless legs contrasted with his bush of pubic hair sprouting over the waistband.

The musk returned again and started to basically brainwash her from the inside out, not that she cared about it. She was about to fuck this god in a man's body and she was going to love it.

"Ooo." Tooru giggled, looking at his stretched underwear. "It's like you have Ojirou's tail in front." she teased, spreading her sausaged thighs in her jeans, the fabric groaning, begging for release.

Izuku flushed and looked down to his body, seeing the base of his cock was almost eclipsing his thighs, both still covered by his Pinky boxers. It swelled out almost half a meter away from his waist and down past his knees, the underwear causing it to circle under his nuts, now the size of footballs.

'This…this is absolutely ridiculous, even for a Quirk!' He screamed in his head, already feeling the blood pump him steadily larger.

Tooru was thinking along the same lines, but had a much more anticipated outlook. She slipped off the bed, legs standing as wide as her hips, and tightly waddled her legs to climb onto his dick. It took some effort, setting her body like she did before entering her room, only this time facing away from Izuku, her focus on releasing the monster attached.

"Mmmmm... Midori, I can't imagine how Jirou took this, but I don't wanna be outdone." Shr teased, her tiny feet massaging his balls as she slowly tugged the waistband down and out, wanting to fully feel every turgid inch of his skin on hers.

Looking down, Izuku's sight was full of denim up to the base of his upper torso. Both of the invisible girl's monumental cheeks wobbled like oobleck as her damp lower lips ground against his abs, her fluffy belly covering every pulsating vessel he could see as she uncovered his cock like it was unwrapping a bento. The temptation had been building all weekend, and now… well, a large hand came down.

"Eeeee!" Tooru squealed as Izuku smacked her left ass cheek, the thread lining finally giving up it's struggle to contain the clear jelly inside. The seam shaping her rear cleavage popped open all the way down between her legs, letting him see the sweaty floss that used to be matching panties to her bra. "Mmmm-MidoOHHHH~" she moaned as her right cheek suffered the same thing, before the pattern continued; Izuku alternating swats on her now woefully inadequate jeans, each smack feeling more intense as they bluntly tore them further apart.

On Izuku's part, he took little enjoyment of the ministrations. He knew he should, deep down, but his honest heart didn't want to cause difficulty for anyone, especially if it was his fault, even subconsciously. His hands stopped momentarily when he felt Tooru's body twitch, and saw her pants on their last legs. He then gently placed his hands on her butt, each unsurprisingly filled with the softness his body enjoyed. Digging his thumbs between her cheeks, he spread them to see just how damp her panties had gotten, and with a sharp tug, Tooru's jeans exploded off her legs, bringing relief to both of them for different reasons.

Tooru moaned in relief, her thighs finally able to breathe. Izuku's hands squeezed her ass softly, her body becoming putty in them. Her arms went slack at his waistband, and she could feel her boobs mashing into her face. She honestly felt like that was her place now, a soft translucent pearl faceted to the biggest cock in UA.

And then she felt it move.

Not a subtle jolt, but a full, body-jostling throb. She could see his underwear slide down without him touching them at each pulse, making her body bounce higher and higher as more dick revealed itself. She used the last of her leg strength to grab his skivvies by her toes and fully remove them. She was even happier with her chub, as the beast revealed would have undoubtedly knocked a bone loose.

Izuku looked at his member, utterly baffled at it's size even moreso. It stood at attention and probably would be higher than his head if Tooru wasn't enveloping it. By what he was feeling from the swollen girl on top, it's flaring purple head was almost a foot away from her own. And each vein riveting down it's surface was as thick as his fingers, while the shaft itself was probably wide enough he'd need a third hand just to wrap around it.

Speaking of, his own two squeezed firmer into the clear globes within, letting him hear the girl's muffled squeal and her panties finally popping off. The fabric fell away, and her twitching sex against him was all the beacon needed.

Tooru couldn't help but gaze in awe ahead of her, the sight of the greatest thing ever was making her drool. She didn't know how, but she would eat this meat of it killed her. And her clouded thoughts went clear as she noticed it coming closer, and then felt her calves in a massive grip as she was pushed past the head and fell on her bed, looking back to her new - oh sweet God.

If she was surprised with Izuku at Iida's height, her face would be visible from how red she was looking at him now. He was at least Shouji's height, and Satou's build on top of that, cutting a daunting figure, and even his face appeared sharper, his jaw curved at an angle that many Pros had. There was even the start of some grass fuzz on his face, making him look older.

But that dick.

It was more of a cannon than his legs were, and she could feel it at her- "W-wait, Midori! That's the wrong-HOOOO!"

Izuku thrust in, and was surprised as the glans disappeared into thin air, now just hearing Tooru's scream suddenly stop.

'Oh no, what have I done!?' his mind smashed to a halt. 'This is bad. Oh so bad. Please don't let her be dead! She has so much to live for!' Izuku started to pull out, until he felt her tighten.

"...more..."

"...Eh?" Izuku asked, before he slid in again, getting another moan from the invisible girl. Her body trembling at each centimeter that went in. Strangely, he didn't feel a barrier stopping him as he went further in, just unearthly tightness surrounding his cock. It seemed impossible, but whatever this Quirk did, it was making this happen. 'Could…could it make this manageable!?'

Tooru could only feel pleasure from the monster splitting her insides. Her organs should have been nothing but paste and powder from the agonizingly slow movement of the Dicku - Yes, she had a name for her new God. Take that, Mina! - and her softness felt warmer with her filling. Looking back, she saw Izuku's bush coming closer as the Dicku continued disappearing inside her.

'Kyou-chan's got nothing on me~' she thought as she felt his thick musk flatten against her massive bubble butt. A large hand grabbed a lower cheek as the other came into view, a scarred finger brushed at her face, grazing her lips and passing over her ear and through her hair, halting at what felt like a lush braid.

His lips were like a lightning bolt on her collarbone to her senses and she cried out in utter and euphoric ecstasy as he came inside of her, his jizz felt like liquid hot magma; the musk and cum combined practically drove her insane and she moaned as loud as she possibly could before passing out.

Her body twitching as her half open eyelids looked on at Izuku, his burly body and muscular figure making her smile. "Mmmmmhhh, god that felt so good~" Her sultry comment made him blush and she passed out happily.

His lungs felt like anchors and his breath made his throat dry. His body felt sore and his mind was buzzing like a swarm of bees. He looked at his discarded clothes "...Costume… change costume…"

He muttered was inaudible as he shakily put on his clothes as he wobbled out of Tooru's room and started his trek to Mei's warehouse, not knowing of Momo's whereabouts or what Mei could've been doing while he was with his other classmates.

* * *

Meanwhile, just on the other side of the building, Momo and Kyouka groaned in pain and pleasure, their hips sore from trying to use the monstrous dildo the taller girl made. Despite the dimensions being as accurate as possible to the real thing, it just wouldn't go into either sets of lips. In the end, Momo made a smaller more manageable one and they had at it.

"Fuuuuuck." Kyouka swore as she came, her lover eating her out after an intense scissoring session.

"Had… enough… yet?" Momo panted as she licked her lips.

"...not by a longshot, rich girl." the rocker snipped in denial. Momo giggled and prepared to dive back in, until Kyouka's phone pinged. The bound girl grabbed it with her earlobes and handed it to Momo. It was text from Mina.

[Pinky: Code T! Ochachan is on her way back from her folks!]

"Oh dear..."

"What's up?"

"Uraraka-san is coming back tonight."

Kyouka felt her spine chill like a sharp fret struck hard enough to snap the strings.

"We are so fucked."


	6. Mei & Midnight (w Melissa)

Ochako rode on the bullet train, her chocolate brown hair unmoving as the vehicle traveled over 300 miles to her destination. She gripped her armrests in nervousness, her heart aching to see her secret crush once more. Her family really needed her this time around and Aizawa allowed her to help out. She only hoped that nothing too big went on while she was away.

* * *

"This is way too big of an issue!" Mina shrieked as she slammed the door to Kyouka's room, only just feeling her tit squash against it before she bounced away, sending her rolled belly jiggling as she faced the two lovers. "What are we gonna - Whoa! What I miss?"

"Yes, Mina, we know." the rocker groaned, rubbing her wrists, now free from the shackles. She eyed Mina up and down, slightly peeved that the pinkette now had larger breasts than both her and Momo put together, though their size was offset by her gut, now uncovered by her shirt riding up under her tits. "As for this, well…"

"I felt it necessary to let her know my… feelings." Momo blushed, her back against the wall and her legs draped over Kyouka.

"Oh really? That's great!" Mina exclaimed, her body bouncing with her. "But back to business. How are we going to deal with Ochako finding this out?"

"Who says she's going to?" Kyouka asked.

"Hello!" Mina slapped her thighs, shivering as they sent ripples to her womanhood. "Y-you think we can hide this?"

Kyouka looked down at her own tits, and while they had unfortunately shrunk further still, they still dominated her view at being larger than her head apiece, to say nothing of her still-visible thighs. "Shit. Didn't think of that."

"I'm honestly still wondering what changed your attitude." Momo mused. "I mean, I've been around Midoriya, not as much as you two, but it's not like I'm going out of my way to pin him down..." She stopped herself as her cheeks flushed. Both thicc girls grinned voraciously at the thought.

"Just wait until you have a taste." Mina grinned.

"Mmmmm..." Kyouka moaned. "That thick spunk, like hot milk in the winter. Just thinking about it makes me want it more… hey! M-Momo!"

Perturbed, Momo had taken the cuffs and slapped them back on her lover, once more shackled to the bed. "Now now, Kyouka. Do I need to show you how it's done?" She gripped Kyouka's left tit and hefted it to show the tag on her nipple. "Do I have to remind you of whom you belong to?"

Kyouka seized at the treatment, moaning now replaced by panting breaths. "Y-youuuu rich bitch~"

Momo hummed before sliding off the bed, sauntering over to the pudgy pink girl, making sure Kyouka got a good view of her doughy behind wiggling in the buff. "Mina, I need to go check on Tooru and Tsuyu. Could you please keep Kyouka… company, while I bring the others here?"

"Wha- Oh you better not leave me like thi- GAH!"

"Sure thing, Yaomomo!" Mina squealed as she landed on the smaller girl with a hearty thud.

Momo hid her vindictive smile as she left the room, her thoughts went back over the conversation. 'So physical contact is only a starting condition of the Quirk, and ingestion is more… concentrated? We need more data to figure this out.' As she heard her lover's cry, she quickened her haste, her hurrying steps made her body jiggle all over as she went to find the others.

* * *

Izuku lumbered across campus like a Walker, partly dazed, head lolling about, but conscious enough to not be seen. His heavy footfalls shifted his weight forward, every corded muscle tendon in his legs warping in place like an engine running on fumes, the pistoning shifting his cock and balls ahead of him.

The clothes Momo made still held, but the waistband of both the sweats and underwear sagged at the combined weight placement, showing a bush thick enough to match the treeline high above. He would cover it if he could, but the Creati shirt was now too short on his frame, the hem only just beneath his navel, still visible from the fabric now skintight and sweaty.

The openness of the top did no favors except giving any would-be voyeur a good look at the developing pecs littered with light hairs sprinkling down the torso. The Earphone Jack hoodie did even worse, now impossible to zip close and the hem just beneath his nipples.

Soon, but still exasperatingly too long for his liking, Izuku reached his destination. He knocked on the large metal door, the thick metal plates barely felt by his larger fists. The clang echoed within the building and he waited outside, exhausted and low on stamina.

The door then opened to Mei Hatsume; the pinkette completely topless, wearing only a pair of absurdly tight overalls that were now the equivalent of Daisy Dukes with the straps dangling from her absurd hips. While she was smaller than two days prior, she hadn't noticed or didn't care. "Oh! Sup, Zuku! Come here for another round?~"

While his body flexed in anticipation, notable by his flaccid bulge swelling in his pants, Izuku shook his head as minutely as he could, rasping out "Clooo-" before he fell onto the floor in front of her, his brain shutting himself down for his protection.

"Man, I thought he was ready to go." She pouted and looked around for anyone else. She moved her voluptuous tits and gradually dragged him inside, where she could use a device of hers to move him more easily. Especially when she was grunting more than their last fuck session, trying to lift so much dead weight.

* * *

Momo blinked at the resting form of the invisible girl.

Then blinked again.

Tooru's body dangled off the side of her bed, slightly visible from the film of sweat coating it. Her thighs were each as big as Mina's belly, solid smooth pillars twitching in the aftershocks of her own apparent interactions with Midoriya, narrowing only enough down her calves to her still dainty feet hovering just over her rug. Her ass eclipsed over both her thighs and lower back in two yoga ball-sized spheres, retaining their shape but spread from their sheer enormity.

Momo stepped forward cautiously, and warily placed her hand on what she assumed was one of the cheeks, feeling it sink in, yet still retain firmness, eliciting a cute moan from the owner. She attempted to shake the girl awake, but the slow clapping of the booty did little more than have Tooru giggle in her haze. Feeling anxious (and maybe a little horny), she formed a racquetball paddle with holes in the flat board, and swung down, earning a meaty thwack, and a mighty shriek.

"Yiiiiip!" Tooru squealed as her body shifted and fell to the floor in a hearty thump, dragging a sheet with her. "Yaomomo! Meanie! I was having such a good dream about the Dicku."

The slimmer girl looked at the sheet-covered torso, the pooling fabric showing her new potbelly under the melons above. They swelled forward just ahead of Momo's own, while still being clearly outclassed by her ass.

"It looks more like you had the reality of Midoriya-san's condition." she mused. While in her head she thought. 'If Midoriya-san's physical being is increasing, it's effects are doing so as well...'

Tooru looked down at her body, feeling her legs rest on the bottom of her behemoth cheeks, and how much they lifted her up. Sitting, she was now probably eye level with Momo standing. "Whoaaaa! The Dicku made me huuuuge!"

'Undeniably...' Momo mused. "How…" she paused, trying to find the right words. "how many times did you two… enjoy each other's company?"

"Mmmm..." Tooru hummed in thought, her body wobbling from side to side on her hips. "Only once, but he paid extra attention to my ass!"

'J-just one?' Momo gaped, clearly baffled. "Can you walk?"

With a shrug, Tooru hefted her legs forward to get her feet forward, the floor groaning, but surprisingly the invisible girl made her standing presence. Legs spread apart as wide as she could manage, her thighs connecting down to just above her knees. She could feel her plushness squeezing together, damp from her dreams. Her booty dominated behind her, she could feel it covering her thighs.

Taking her foot forward, Tooru surprisingly moved easily, but Momo could hear the heavy clap behind Tooru.

"Maybe we should go find Tsuyu… after we get something for you to wear..."

* * *

Unlike before, Izuku simply floated in the blackness of the void. No voices, no visions, but no rest. He felt trapped. This cycling rut was draining him and made him feel weak. He didn't want to be weak again. His body felt cold and something was digging through his throat. It wasn't making him choke, it was just uncomfortable.

{"Almost there..."} a voice echoed, different from the one before, proud and feminine. It sounded… eager?

'Shimura…?' he asked in his thoughts before light flushed around him.

* * *

"Hey you! Finally awake, are you?" an unnervingly familiar voice said, one that filled him with dread. "Passed out at the Support Class border. Same as a few others, though not the same reason."

His eyes shot open as he looked down - his body had sufficiently bulked up, but his neck retained the limber flexibility despite it's new thickness - and saw Mei standing ahead of him, still topless, arms on her hips as she licked her lips, despite the surprising fact he was fully covered in a sheet, but could feel his arms and legs bound to a metal table.

"Ha-aaaaah!?" he tried to speak, but found he had a tube in his mouth going down his throat. A liquid of some sort slowly went through, leading to a large, almost empty IV bag. "H-Hatschume!?" He slurred.

"You really got put through the ringer, big boy." Mei giggled as her eyes were wide at the bulge that took up maybe a quarter of the sheet. "My babies couldn't help with much, but that mixture has watermelons, pomegranates, apples, bananas, ginger, chili peppers, beets, spinach, avocados, asparagus, wild salmon, fatty tuna, beef, oats, nuts, Quinoa, Chia seeds… basically anything that increases nitric oxide for blood flow and energy, which you're definitely gonna need~." she started bouncing on her heels from side to side. "So I made sure to throw in a buttload of supplements for good measure."

"Houw-?"

"How did I get all that?" Mei finished what she expected to hear. She slid across the floor to a wide platform with three towers appearing to be modified Tesla coils. "Well… I had help from my latest Baby! A mass transport displacement array! Able to teleport items without shipping time and costs!"

"To which she had help developing..." a voice said, surprising Izuku and bringing Mei's mood down, only slightly. A screen lit up on the wall, and Izuku panicked even moreso.

"M-Merissha!?" He slurred, seeing the bespectacled blonde from I-Island. A smaller screen showed a camera angle and the young woman onscreen reacted the same.

"B-bwah!? I-Izuku?" Melissa's glasses fogged up as a blush covered her face. "Hatsume, you never said he was part of this!"

Mei shrugged, her boobs clapping against each other. "He never told me he knew you. I had to look into his phone for it."

"T-that's not the point!" Melissa's blush started steaming. "What happened to him?"

Pink dreadlocks and nipples bounced as Mei moved back over to Izuku, grabbing the sheet. "Presenting the greatest gift to womankind -" With a hearty tug, the sheet fell away and Izuku felt the cold stale air across his skin. "- the Baby-Daddy: Puberty!" Mei laughed, both other participants turning deep crimson.

Even across the seas, Melissa could practically feel the heat emanating from her view of Izuku. It reminded her of some romance novels where the spy protagonist was chained down and a sexy sultry guard was brought in to interrogate him. Except Izuku here was maybe not as big and tall as Uncle Might, and no one else could match the monstrous cable resting on top of the spheres attached. She felt her thighs soak and quickly realized her panties and jeans were now ruined. Any musing was halted as she heard Mei continue speaking.

"Though honestly, I don't really know how or why we got bigger, or even care how he did, but I know I'm liking the continued results!" Mei continued laughing, cuddling up to the package attached to who the Shield genius was considering to be something more than the hero to succeed Uncle Might. Much more.

"H-Hatschume-!" Izuku groaned before a heavy groaning of metal filled the air, and Melissa saw the arm of the man, now roughly the size of a large child shoulder to wrist and and layered like sedimentary stone with the rippling muscles, tear out from the shackle and roughly pulled out the tube from his throat, taking several deep breaths before grabbing Mei and hanging her on a dangling chain by the suspenders of her overalls.

"Wha- Hey! Get me down! I'm not finished measuring!" she whined.

"Hatsume." Izuku breathed dully. "You… can wait..." He then proceeded to pull off the remaining bindings, and Melissa could hear the echoes of the metal clanging to the ground, followed by the man himself. He picked himself up slowly, making sure to grab the sheet to cover whatever dignity he had left. For a few minutes, Izuku and Melissa looked in silence over the screens. "Melissa..." He started. "I'm… sorry you had to see that… whatever this Quirk has made me become -"

"N-no!" Melissa interrupted, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Don't apologize for something you don't have control over. But… what IS going on!?"

Izuku pondered for a moment, trying to find the best words for it. He then sighed. "Per...perhaps it's easier to just show you..." he turned around back to Mei. "Sorry about this, Hatsume." he reached out, his large hands covering her huge breasts perfectly.

"Ooh, don't be, First Place, I'm not complAIiiieee!" Mei squealed as her breast flesh bloated through his fingers. She continued moaning as they heard the warehouse doors opening.

"Hey Majima, have my smelling salt crystals come in yeee-HOLY!?"

Izuku's head quickly darted to the door, seeing probably the fourth worst person to find him in this scenario, following All Might, his mother, and Ochako, going up.

Izuku quickly released Mei's boobs, but the damage was done, and now Nemuri Kayama could see the girl hanging on a hook with tits double the size of her head, as she was now fondling them. Truly, Izuku has entered the Midnight hour of his escapades.

"Well, great..." he groaned.

* * *

"Wow, Tooru! How come Midori gave you such a badonkadonk?"

"The Dicku paid extra attention to it~. But I'm more interested in Kyouka's bling!"

"Momo's designs, Tooru. Hopefully Izuzu can appreciate them when I go back down on - Heyiiiii!"

Momo blushed angrily as she tugged Kyouka's chained clit, the links wrapped around her hips and between her cheeks like a punk-ass thong, the end stringing through the ring piercing and Momo pulling her along. Honestly, Momo wasn't really mad, but if it kept her friends thinking straight, the facade would do. She truly was understanding how Kyouka felt since school started, now being one of the smallest of the six.

After picking up Mina and Kyouka from the latter's room, they all headed upstairs to Tsuyu's room on the 5th. The elevator was out of the question, not because of weight, but sheer size the four possessed. Every step made the three larger girls' butts clap is varied tandem. Significantly Tooru's, but considering she could probably squeeze Momo and Kyouka in between them and they'd still meet together without any clothing on, that went as well as one could expect. Mina actually tried resting her boobs on it as they climbed!

'Focus, Momo, after we get Tsuyu's take, we can hopefully form a theory on how and what Midoriya's Quirk effect does.' she thought as they came to their final member's room. Opening it, they were aghast at what happened to their friend.

Laying on the groaning mattress was a large swell under the bed sheet, underneath was the moaning form of Tsuyu, but unlike the others, her body was more like a formless blob. They could still tell what was where, but it sort of… blended together.

"Ts...Tsuyu?" Momo stepped around the bed warily, looking to see what the girl had done to herself. She saw Tsuyu's hair completely unraveled and skin coated in sweat. What Momo thought were fluffed pillows were actually Tsu's breasts, so ridiculously large and soft they pooled out over the mattress. "Good lord..."

"M'dhoorrr..." Tsuyu gurgled out, her voice muffled by her fattened face. "Mhorrrr…."

"Damn… what did the Dicku do to her?" Tooru asked as came in after Kyouka and Mina, followed by her own clapping spherical cheeks. The sound of her entry made Tsuyu's eyes go wide and her tongue lashed out and honed in on where she assumed the invisible girl was. "Yieek!" she squealed as the appendage hammered into her thigh, causing her to fall back onto her ass, her body sinking in like a firm beanbag. "Tsu-chan, what are you-OOOOHHHUGH!"

The girls saw the tongue disappear into thin air, and Tooru's cries made them realize Tsuyu was doing a thorough rim job.

"CUHMMMM~!" the frog girl bellowed in fierce croak, her tongue wriggling like a thick worm.

"What the - GAH!" Kyouka yelped as the tongue whipped about. Only her reaction speed saved her and Mina from being ensnared as her jacks pierced the muscle.

Asui's eyes were open wider than her female classmates thought possible, her sea green eyes looking all around her as she quickly came to her senses. Her erotically fat body wiggled as she sat up in her bed, whatever blankets still on her slipping down her thick body.

"W...whath gomim om?" Her tongue still tightly wrapped around Tooru's leg. The invisible girl wiggled her thighs together to grasp the newly awoken frog girl.

"Uh...um Tsu? C-can you please unwrap your tongue… that's around my th-thigh…?" The greenette nodded and withdrew her appendage; her friend silently moaning as she did so. "Th-thank you Tsu." 'That felt really good.'

Froppy slowly stood up, her ridiculously soft ass clapping as she placed her feet on the wooden floor boards, though her massive thighs forced her legs to spread out, to the point her tits sank down to her behemoth hips. While they didn't have as much projection as the others, they were by far the largest overall. Hell, her whole body was the largest overall.

"What are you guys doing here? Gero " Momo cleared her throat as she tried to empty her mind of the jealousy she felt for her friends new body.

"You… has sex with Izuku right? And he… changed your body into what it is now, correct?" Tsuyu nodded while unconsciously licking her lips at the mentioning of Izuku. "Do you have any idea as to how it might've happened?" The beautiful teen shook her head as they looked at themselves.

"May I have some clothes?" Asui requested, to which the ravenette nodded and quickly took a quick guess at Tsuyu's ass size and formed the fabric for the strongest jeans that she could think of. The pants fell from her arm and next to the naked woman.

Tsuyu gingerly took hold of the trousers and pulled them over her bountiful thighs where the waistband gave her upper legs a death grip; not quite reaching her waist and creating the mothers of love handles. "I don't think this will do, Momo-chan. But it does make me look good."

Momo internally agreed and gave Tsuyu a shirt, worried for what may happen to her enlarged classmates in the near future.

* * *

Nemuri's eyes were wide open, taking in the sight of the enormous hunk standing in the middle of what she could only guess was an S&M sex video project. One that she was annoyingly NOT invited to! But seeing that things were going awkward for the cast, she figured it'd be great to... improvise.

She licked her rose colored lips and softly grabbed her right breast, ripping off the thin cloth to reveal her milky white skin. She walked forward and eyed the tall man before her, drinking in his massive body and stupidly enormous dick that he probably had under the sheet. Just looking at the bulge sticking out was making her far hornier then she'd been in a long while.

He was built like Kan, a bear-like body type that she could see was holding back a LOT of restraint. He wasn't ballooned with muscles like most meatheaded heroes, but she doubted his skin would give way to her pressing her hands on him, with how tight it was on the rippling flesh. His abs were defined, but not recklessly cut, pectorals each as broad as a cabinet door was tall and littered with light chest hair.

And then the musky smell hit her.

Even from a few yards away, she could see her Somnambulist being buffeted in pulsing waves. Good, this man was interested. She wouldn't get another sleeper. She hated how her Quirk did that when she got too aroused, but she certainly loved when it didn't affect a bedmate.

"Well now, big, tall, and studly..." Nemuri purred as she ran her fingers over the sheet, attempting to find and trace up a vein. "Seems to me that you've got a lot to unload, and your partner is just ripe with antici-" she paused as she got a better look at the two in question, seeing the young woman with pink dreadlocks bounce with each shudder as saliva drooled over her tits as she fondled them.

She looked back at the hunk, hungrily eyeing his full-headed blush that matched with his lush green… hair… and freckles. "-pation."

Wait-! Was he… "Are you Izuku's older brother?" There was no way this was her student. The tall green-haired eye candy stared at her, almost whimsically.

"M-Ms. Midnight! I...uh…" Beads of sweat went down his forehead, making him look cute and practically forcing her giggle. His flushed face just made her laugh more.

"Oh don't worry! I can take it from here, don't sweat it." She ripped the sheet away from his hands and light dawned on his girthy cock; veins throbbing rapidly as his length sprung outwards into her soft dainty hands.

His monstrous member made her shiver in delight. This thing was hypnotizing her at the seams and she was quickly falling in love with this cock. Her reasoning was out the window at the sight of a dick that was so thick and meaty a vegan would convert instantly. She latched her arms around and rubbed it down vigorously. Suddenly, she felt a jolt through her body; a burning heat rippled throughout her arms and went for her upper body, making her breasts blow up like balloons the size of her head, which slightly enlarged her biceps and triceps.

Unlike the women before her, she did not let go of his python of an appendage, but rather brought herself closer to it, making the rest of her body became plump. Her light pink nipples became a deep magenta and her pussy lips had now transformed into large folds covering her enormous labia. Her leather bodice groaned as the tearaway fabric became shreds on the floor.

His cock grew out of her hands until she could barely grasp it, his nuts swelling to the size of basketballs and his pubic hair springing upwards in random directions. She then smelled the musk, realizing that his dick hairs were in fact producing the smell that filled her lungs. She brought her face closer to his cock and kissed it, leaving a lipstick mark on his member.

She lead a trail of them all around his pelvis as Melissa watched with lustful intent, her fingers pushing on her clit as her juices slowly dropped down her inner thigh. She made sure to turn off the sound so that they wouldn't hear her masturbatory moans. She moved her golden blonde hair out of her blue eyes as she stared at Izuku's pleasure-stricken face.

"God, I really want to be in Midnight's position~"

The brunette continued her kissing until she reached his urethra, and her BDSM side finally kicked in, overcoming the intoxicating aroma that his delicious cock was making. "Mmmmm, so big boy, you want Mommy to make you feel good?~" He nodded as she then took off her leather belt strap before tightening it to his balls and pelvis, making his manhood be cut off from his testicles, thus making him unable to cum. For now.

"You're going to fuck me and cover me in cum, understood? Cover me. Bathe me. Give me a shower if you want, but no getting me pregnant, got it?" She tried to be as serious as a horny, naked woman could to a man that was double her height, triple her weight… probably bigger with everything in terms of size.

He nodded and she smirked "Good. Now, how about you use my nice thighs, yeah? And get your pet off the chain." Again, he complied, lifting Mei off the hook by the straps and in Midnight's view. She looked at Mei, seeing her drool at the sight before her "Hey!" The pinkette looked at the heroine "Yeah you, come suck on his dick while I squish it with my thighs." Hatsume happily complied and Nemuri leaned back on Izuku, his member now pressed against her pussy and asshole.

Mei dropped to her knees, making her huge breasts bounce as she then began her blowjob on Midoriya. She wasn't able to take his whole cock, but his new size was already becoming a fun challenge, even if it was only half of his actual size. Her slurping made Nemuri purr, she caressed Mei's dreads, moving them out of her face to better pleasure the man behind her.

He gripped Midnight's hips and thrust between her thighs as Mei sucked him off. Her saliva covering Nemuri's soaked pussy in a matter of seconds. His length now was shining due to the amount of fluid covering it. He grunted as beads of precum entered Mei's mouth, her lips slurping on the tasty juice he created.

"Oh yes, oh yes! You want to cum into her mouth, don't you~ You want to see her body bloated and covered into your man juices. But I'm denying you that, aren't I~" Izuku wasn't sure how to respond to that, but she was right.

His balls were now closer to beach balls in size and he was getting a little worried. They were passing his knees with each mace-like swing. But… maybe she wanted to get pregnant, and saying she didn't was her way of secretly telling him that he should . In retrospect… this type of thinking was understandable.

He lifted Midnight into the air and twisted her round body to face him, her legs wide open and her prickled pussy hair made him yearn for the strap of his dick to be ripped off. "W-w-wait what're you- Eeeee!" He rammed his dick into her ripe pussy, making her stomach bulge wildly as he fucked her.

She rocked her head back and forth as he shifted her body to better suit his member, his balls now slapping the back of her bubbly fat ass. Mei looked at his hairy nuts and licked her pink plump lips. She brought her body to his genitalia started to suck on it, the thick musk making her hump his enormous gonads with a euphoric glee on her face.

* * *

Melissa was now naked and heavily breathing on her screen as Izuku fucked the ever living hell out of his teacher. He hungrily shoved his cock into her and her loud moans only made it that much more erotic. She now had a large dildo inside of her, something that she rarely did nowadays. But she'd need to do it more often if she was to fuck Izuku.

Her phone pinged with a message from Yaoyorozu, asking for help with some data crunching. A quick glance told her in a very obscure and roundabout way that Izuku had been having fun with the other girls in his class, making her all the more wanting. Apparently his cum had a more concentrated effect on the body, and pictures were sent with how many times they had fun with him.

Good fucking god she wished that was her right now.

After coming down from her euphoric high, she tried to figure out how to get that ambrosia faster. The idea was easy, if a bit dangerous. She looked at her own version of the device in the lab, but the M.T.D. there was quite a bit bigger, and the food and supplements sent there increased in scale between them, Hatsume didn't do things small scale. So far, the M.T.D. allowed both organic and inorganic matter to be transmitted with no problem with their structure, but what about living tissue? The potential for stem cells in those swinging balls of his made her mind whirl and hunger surge. Her reason and instinct blended to one conclusion:

"H-Hatsume!" she called out to her fellow inventor, her face smothering into those mammoth balls. "Send me a sample of his cum, as much as you can spare!"

Thankfully, Mei's ears weren't covered, but she did come up for air to send Melissa a scathing glare before she got up and left the camera's view, her tits and ass shaking in tandem with her steps.

* * *

Nemuri was feeling raw as her body heated and plumped up. This man's dick was filling her fully, more than any other guy! She felt like a virgin again each time he rammed into her. Her swollen pussy continued thickening as it was stretched beyond any toy could, and still it was tighter than she'd ever been. Her ass clapped at every thrust, his large hands firmly on her hips that were so wide now she could feel his arms outstretched to their fullest.

Her bodice was popping at the seams with the meat log rearranging her insides so much. Looking down only gave her sight of her now giant tits that doubled any size her baby half-sister 10t had done. Every bounce into her had her lose sight of the best fuck she'll ever have.

Nemuri reached her pudgy arms out to try and reach around the man's neck, but even with how soft her boobs felt, there was so much there she ended up squeezing them. She cutely moaned and whined while both massaging her breasts and still reaching for the man, even if she could only see the top of his thick hair beyond her cleavage.

His firm grasp made it seem like he'd never let go of her, nor would she allow him to let go if he got tired. His hips rocketed into her, each motion sending what felt to be lightning bolts throughout her nervous system. Her legs went numb and her stomach bulge felt larger as time went on. She couldn't even activate her Quirk; purposefully or otherwise. He now dominated her, not the other way around.

She then heard a straining sound emanate from below her, his jiggling balls not being the source nor was it from the pinkette. This sound was the strap that she attached to his pelvis beginning to break. She wanted to tell him to slow down, to remind him to not cum in her, something! But she was the Sub, and he wasn't going to listen to her at this point.

His beastial desires that she had awoken wouldn't sleep, and now she was going to pay the consequences for it. Her breasts now completely blocked her line of sight and were pressed against her face, her arms lost in the rolls of fat. She struggled to breath as she heard a snap from under her and felt a thick hot substance enter her body.

Her every crevice was now being overtaken by pure undeniable pleasure as she felt her mind go black and her body stricken with euphoria. His sperm went straight to her womb and poured out of her faster than a broken fire hydrant. He finally stopped moving, grunting as his seed exited his urethra and into his bloated teacher. Mei pouted as his genitalia began shrinking rapidly and she was covered in a puddle of his hot jizz. She grabbed a nearby canister and filled it up with cum, and then another, and another until there was enough semen to effectively bathe in.

Izuku looked for someplace to set Nemuri down, and found a table where Mei would usually place her mechanical tools. He moved them onto the floor and gingerly placed her down, her ass spreading like a large bubble over the cold surface, and her boobs hanging from the sides of her body like large potato sacks.

He gasped with a raspy voice as Mei redistributed the canisters one by one into a bag-lined oil drum, slightly annoyed by Melissa's request but nonetheless curious about why she would want it. She set them aside and looked at Izuku, his stature eclipsing her own by a long shot. Despite his changed form, he still had those same green eyes.

"Hatsume…" he groaned out, the timber of his voice almost an octave deeper that made her sex quiver for fulfillment. "Costume. Clothes. Now."

Despite the tone chilling her spine, nipples, and clit, Mei held firm. "Only after I ride this gift to all." she smirked as she prodded the prominent phallus in front of her, making it bob and pulse, already preparing for another round. Again, it had grown some from having its way with Midnight.

Izuku sighed, his heavy breath tickled down the field of chest hair that sprouted. "Hatsume, I'm serious he-"

"Good!" Mei squealed as she used his pubic hair as a handhold and swung over her thick thighs over the third leg, feeling all three swell, two for the reason she wanted. By now, in its semi-flaccid state, this Baby-maker was maybe as wide as the warehouse vent tubing, and that was no small thing. Her pussy oozed as she felt it heat up under her overalls, the fabric groaning. "I am too, now onwards! Melissa wants the goods for testing!" Mei clapped her bare feet on his balls like a cowgirl on horseback, thrusting forward and pointing to the now sealed drum.

Izuku groaned in frustration as he was getting harder. This Quirk was getting impossible! Looking over at the screen Melissa was on, her saw her head loll over the back of her chair, passed out with a blissful smile on her face. He hefted the container with much more ease than he expected, the cords of muscle he had now weren't just for show.

'Guess that means I have to increase my training regimen.' he thought as he set the drum in the middle of the platform. Turning around was a little trickier, what with Mei straddling what he guessed was nearly sixty inches of blood-swollen tissue.

"Fifty-eight and a half inches."

Izuku's body stilled as he stepped off the platform, aside from his penis stiffly bobbing every which way as Mei shifted in tandem, he could feel her still growing breasts touching each other on the underside of his cock, and considering his dick was roughly wider than she was, from what he could surmise from the angle, that was saying something. He recognized her voice, but still… "Hatsume…?" Looking over her shoulder, even now he still had full mobility, and her head now was even at the middle of his broad chest, he saw the mad genius scrolling through messages on her phone. Passing over the thoughts of where and how she kept that on her, he saw she was reading the texts from Melissa. A quick head turn had him staring into the now titty-monster of an inventor's eager yellow eyes.

"Currently you're at 58.5 inches - or 148.59 cm - in length, and you started at 22.86 cm, which had already put you near the top in the First Year physical." she was now eerily muttering as she did the calculations. "You've done the deed with seven different women a few times over the weekend, and each time you've gained an approximate increase by 11.43 cm. Additionally, musculature and physical stature is developing at a slightly different, but clearly noticeable and appreciated rate, currently at 215 cm tall and 241.31 kg."

She paused to take a breath, lick her lips, and punch in a command that made the M.T.D. hum.

"Just imagine how big you can get!" she cackled back in her impulsive attitude, now trying to use her boobs as climbing gear to scale Mt. Dicku.

"Hatsume no!" Izuku backed away from the machine in an attempt to get away from her, but forgot she was straddling him.

"Hatsume YES!" Mei laughed as she hastily shuffled her hips to remove the last bit of publicly accepted decency she had… except she couldn't slip her fingers underneath the fabric, and she could feel Izuku's hands completely grasping her lower calves.

In a rare expression of annoyance, Izuku scowled as he growled out, "I said… NO!" as he sharply pulled her back down, hearing a barrier tear and his dick caught in a warm wet vice.

"Hehehe..." Mei gargled out a laugh as laid back on him, rubbing her midsection under her breasts as she attempted to find the bulging vessels of the cock that filled her in absolute. Despite it being larger than her whole torso, she was completely bottomed out, her snatch being tickled by his dense forest from behind. "Your mind says no, but everything else says yessss..."

Izuku could only sigh, grunt, and groan. He knew this was getting out of hand, but the fact he could fully release the pent-up stresses without injuring others was a definite relief. Too bad said relief was usually in a matter against his will. How did All Might deal with this? How did the other users of One for All cope with what was probably a very villainous Quirk?

And why the fuck did it feel so right?!


	7. Ochako's Solo Week

Ochako realized something was amiss as soon as she laid down on her bed. Usually, either Tooru, Tsuyu, or sometimes Mina, would have immediately barged into her room to chat. Strangely, none of them did. In fact, none of the girls were in the dorm.

Come Monday morning, she waited at her desk in the back of the classroom, trying to keep alert from the tiring doldrums. Her ears picked up her classmates voices; something about a possible creature roaming the school before dawn…? And something else about large footprints?

It didn't really make sense to her, nor did she have complete interest in the matter. She had spent what felt like forever helping her parents, and she _desperately _wanted to see Deku again.

His soft round face, his cutely freckled cheeks, and the warm feeling he gave her. He was kind, strong, smart, and cute; what more could a girl possibly ask for!?

She smacked her face with her palms, to wake herself up and to derail that train of thought. It hadn't even been a week since the provisional license exam and she was falling back into the habit! Argh!

Thankfully, her self-berate was halted as she saw Momo walk into the room. '_Huh, did Momo-chan's clothes shrink?'_ She wondered, seeing the taller girl's skirt hike up higher than normal. _'And are her boobs bigger too?'_ She kept her glancing as she passed a disturbingly calm Bakugou and even more strangely, a withering Mineta. His hair balls act looked like they were shriveling into raisins! Stifling not a little bit of laughter, she saw Iida zoom in and start his duties as class rep.

"Everyone to your seats! Class is about to begin!" Tenya bellowed, complete with karate-chop action she had better see when his action figure came out.

"Chillax, Gonzales." She heard Kaminari saying. "We've had a helluva workload, so any time is a good time."

"Don't get complacent, Kaminari." Aizawa grumbled as he stood up in his mustard yellow sleeping bag from behind his desk. "Things will only get more difficult..." he blinked drearily as he looked around the room. "Why is a quarter of the class missing?"

"Sensei." Ochako heard Momo say as she stood up, glancing over to see her breasts bounce in her definitely tighter blazer. "Over the course of the weekend, a medical incident occurred that caused physical impairment to those who have had contact."

Aizawa bored his gaze at her, hair beginning to float as the telltale sign of his Quirk. "And why wasn't Recovery Girl the one to notify us?" He asked, his tone making the rest of the students wary. If another Villain attempt occurred, things could get very dicey.

Momo didn't falter, but she did sigh as she answered. "Midoriya-san went out of his way to do his best to attempt and contain it. Midnight-sensei contacted the principal on the matter and granted use of an unused facility."

Most of the classroom eased at that. If Izuku was involved, it was usually a 50-50 chance for things to turn out fine.

"Of course the problem child is in the middle of this again..." Aizawa grumbled under his breath.

Ochako's mind was reeling. Deku was stopping an outbreak? Her chest felt lighter in relief, but she was still worried. She could already feel the Baku-rage aura building up across the room, while the pomeranian himself had an even more annoying smugness on his face. Lousy firecracker. He wouldn't help anyone if it wasn't to his benefit. Heck, he'd probably cause intentional collateral if someone got more benefits than him. She idly wondered how Deku considered him a friend, after all he's done this year. Then she realized that that was just how Deku was.

"Borrrrrred..." she whined as she slumped at the lunchroom table. Most of her friends weren't there, so she ended up sitting by Iida, Momo, and Todoroki, i.e. The Rich Kids.

It was only Tuesday, but already the week had dulled to a crawl. She hadn't seen the tiniest bit of Deku and it beginning to drive her nuts! She had basically now started to go through the 4 out of the 5 Stages of Grief with Yaoyorozu, which started with her acting like Deku's absence didn't bother her.

_Denial._

"It is odd that Midoriya is gone…" Iida muttered to himself.

"Oh? He is? I haven't noticed." She half-skipped to lunch as her tall friend eyed her strangely.

"Didn't you hear when Aizawa mentioned that Midoriya was gone? I could've sworn I saw you looking for him." Crap. Darn Iida and his smartness.

"Well...I guess I'm _not _bothered by his lack of appearance in class. Or any of my other friends." He hesitant nodded as they headed off to the cafeteria.

**-The Next Day-**

_Anger._

"Look Yaomomo, all I want is to see him! Is that so bad?" She was beginning to get _really _annoyed.

"I can't Uraraka, you might get infected with the spreading virus." The shorter brunette shook her head.

"I don't care at this point, I just want to see my friend!" The word almost tasted sour in her mouth.

"I can't do that for you, they're under quarantine." Ochako then began to shake and pointed an angry finger at Momo.

"Nnnnrrrrrrgh! Look a'ight! I just want ta see him after _not _seeing him fer so long! So jus move yer cow tits and _tell me _where he is!" She covered her mouth as soon as she said it, fear and shock now looming over her facial expression.

**-0.02 Seconds Later-**

_Bargaining._

"I-I'm so _sorry! _I don't know what came over me! I -" Momo held up her dainty hand to silence her flustered friend.

"I understand, Ochako. You weren't here for this, but… Kyouka and I… we…" The chocolate-brunette girl gasp and cupped her mouth, surprised at the revelation and began to think about how her words might have affected Momo beyond the simple insult.

"I'm affected here too, Ochako. I promise you, you'll be the first person to be notified when it is safe to do so." She nodded solemnly and walked away, embarrassed by what she said.

**\- 2 Days Later -**

_Depression._

A wave of sadness drowned the once bubbly girl and she patiently waited for Deku to walk through the door with her friends; triumphant and bashful of his success. But he didn't and class went on without a hitch.

But she could not accept that Deku was gone for two reasons: 1. He was still alive. And 2. He was still on UA grounds. If Momo wasn't going to tell her where he was, she was simply going to find him and put him in a chokehold.

Strangely, Momo hadn't come in yet, and already she could tell things were unsettling. Aizawa-sensei was undoubtedly frustrated; apparently the class was supposed to have internships considered with shadowing seniors, but with over a quarter of the class missing, it was bumped to the next week. As Aizawa huddled into his sleeping bag, the boys started talking about the noises heard from the grounds.

"I'm serious!" she heard Kaminari say. "The thing keeps getting closer to the campus! It's gotta be Bigfoot!"

"Denk, you need to work on geography." Sero chided his friend. "Bigfoot is supposed to be over at the states, and it's too warm for yetis, so don't try that."

"Well, it's not an Oni. We're nowhere near the mountains." Kirishima sighed as he laid back in his desk. "but that'd be a sweet chance to fight one."

"Perhaps the beast is a Gashadokurou." Tokoyami offered some commentary. "The school would have indeed brought about casualties in the early years of its inception."

Kouda yelped at the implication, before Shouji eyed the group. "That's a bit dark, even for you, Tokoyami. Not to mention whatever it is, it's heavier, but smaller than what that would be."

"How do you figure that?"

"The strides, I think." Satou mused, getting the boys' attention. Scratching his chin, he shrugged. "It's movement has a quicker but harder pace. When I bake, it's a set of momentum that makes it fluffy or dense, it can affect the taste a bit. I try to do something similar before I dope up."

"Would all you shitstains just SHUT IT?!" Bakugou snarled. Ochako sighed. Bakugou was getting more on edge just about every hour through the week. Then it doubled when he realized things were on hold until Deku and the girls got back, and that nearly set him off if Aizawa didn't erase his Quirk in time.

That solved the problem of Deku possibly falling behind, but that did nothing to calm her now constant erratically beating heart. At this point she didn't care if he was going to catch up, she wanted to _see _him move forward; to inspire her to go on further when her desire to save her parents may make her come up short.

The classroom door slid open, and Ochako almost made herself float over Tenya to see if Izuku came back, but she was instead seeing _woman _with two bigger-than-x-size masses lurch into the room, supported a visibly tight paunch in the clearly stretched uniform. After a moment of breathy shuffling, the newly rounded face of who could only be Momo, though her hair wasn't in her iconic ponytail. It was instead laying on her shoulders, reaching all the way to her upper back. Her eyes were weary but nonetheless attentive.

Something had happened, or at least looked like it kept Momo up late at night. It _had _to have been connected to Deku. She stood up and half-skipped on over to Momo, nearly bumping into her now enormous knockers. "Hi Yaomomo! You look tired - doesithaveanythingtodowithDeku?!"

The ravenette looked up and blinked twice. "What?"

Ochaco breathed in before speaking normally. "Does you being tired have anything to do with Deku?"

Momo stared at her, biting her lower lip before answering. "Nope, not at all."

The brunette couldn't help but notice her hesitation, like she had something else to say. Was...was Momo _lying _to her?

That's it, time to enact the plan she had from the very start: Follow Yaoyorozu until she finds Deku and her other friends.

Classes went as normal as it could, though Momo took Mina's seat so as to keep Mineta away. She actually set her chest on the desk for their sheer size. The raisin gremlin kept his gaze on her, though Ochako herself kept her eyes wide, seeing as she could see Momo from _behind Tenya_. Her hips were just so out there!

It boggled her to no end, but that wasn't her current concern; only Deku was her primary concern. She needed to wait till the end of the day where Momo would change and then go off, presumably to her primary target(s). But Momo wasn't any girl, she was the Class Vice President, with higher grades than any of her classmates.

Her Quirk is powerful, and the current state of her body, _although pudgy, _was still battle hardened and ready for confrontation. The school bell rang and the students all stood up to grab their bags and leave to the dorms. Ochako stayed a safe distance of 4-5 Meters, keeping Yaoyorozu in eyesight while still being able to hide if needed.

Momo grabbed her bag with some difficulty, having to balance herself and her humongous mounds. And now that Ochako was actively looking at her, Yaomomo's butt was just as big - if not _bigger_ \- than her breasts. Her thighs were bigger than turkeys, and her hips were almost wider than a door frame. Well, an average sized door frame, really.

The young woman then carried her items below her chest and made her way towards the Class 1-A Dormitories. She went up to her room, her quiet steps were a surprise to Ochako, but she continued on, her heart thumping quickly as Momo went into her room and carefully shut the door with a soft 'click' of the latch.

The chestnut-haired teen then waited outside of the door, her plan slowly coming to life as she stood there, whispering the script that she made for herself quietly. She had to be precise with what she said to Yaomomo. If she messed up, it could lead to her finding out what her true motives will be. She rested on the wall beside the dark brown door, hearing the rustling of clothing and the soft slapping of skin. A sound that she assumed came from her mammoth breasts.

The door handle twisted and out stepped Yaoyorozu in street clothing. She poorly held her tits in a black tank top that could have been a loose dress on a smaller girl, as it showed a _massive _amount of sideboob, making her appear to have four boobs side-by-side, along with pressing so hard that her nipples began to poke out. Had they actually gotten bigger while she was waiting? Her denim shorts were clinging on for dear life on her wide hips and her panties were visible underneath them. Her thighs were viced in fishnet stockings and she had topped the ensemble off with red kitten heels and black lipstick.

Ochako couldn't hold herself back. "You look like a slutty stripper!" She covered her mouth and Momo just laughed, her boobs jostling as she did so.

"Don't worry Uraraka, I'm not trying to be a stripper. My clothes are just struggling to handle my new body." She fixed her thumb-wide top strap and look down at Ochako. "Did you need me for something, Uraraka?"

Ochako gulped and breathed in nervously "Y-Yeah, I was wondering if you knew when Deku was going to be better?" Momo sighed and walked with Ochako to the elevator.

"Sorry, but I'm still trying to fix whatever came over them." She almost growled at the amount of bullshit that she just heard.

"Really? Man… I really want to talk to him though…" Momo raised an eyebrow and stared intently at her shorter friend.

"Do you like Midoriya?" Ochako's heart almost burst right there. She couldn't let her plan come to ruins because of one question.

"Well yeah, I mean, he's my friend after all." She wanted to confess to Deku and Deku alone, with nobody else having knowledge of when or where she'd would like to confess her feelings for him.

"No, I mean _like-like _him. You seem to want to be near him often." Damn it! If Yaomomo keeps this up then she'll break right there and then! It took all of her willpower to not blush and go off somewhere else like she usually did.

"Nah, I don't _like-like _him. I just like him, you know? Just like how I like Iida or you."

Momo nodded and went over to the door, grabbing a cart with the day's class materials for the others. "Well I'll be heading out, do you need anything?"

Ochako shook her head and Momo shrugged as she walked out of the door, talking a fast stroll towards the gate.

"You know, if Yaomomo didn't have such a badass Quirk, she'd probably have a _list _of sexual assault charges." Ochako spun her head to see Mineta on the couch breathing heavily with a wad of tissues up his nose.

She shook her head and looked out the window, seeing that Momo had now turned right in _front _of UA's gates and was now going somewhere else on school grounds. Ochako then immediately opened the door and quietly followed Momo, closing in on her position minute by minute. She was now eight meters away from Yaoyorozu, farther then she'd like, but she had to be if she had any chance of making her presence unknown.

"Yaoyorozu!"

The unknown call quickly made Ochako hide in the bushes, and peeking out saw an apple-bodied blonde walking, or rather waddling up to Momo. Was that… Melissa from I-Island? What was she doing here? What had they been feeding her?!

Despite the near mirror image, Ochako could see Melissa was smaller in the bust department, but her belly stretched out her sweater vest and pinched into a roll. Her thighs were like deli rolls in those absurdly tight pants, and her gait would have made bending at the knees a challenge. Ochako didn't catch on to the conversation, except for the mention of "Deku", which spurred on her drive to follow the two portly bombshells.

On and on the two went as the Zero Gravity girl followed. They had passed several training facilities, and Ochako was surprised neither girl looked winded in any way. At their size, it was obvious something else was at play, and Deku was in the middle of it all. Her thoughts shifted with their change in direction into Training Ground Lambda.

The Lambda Grounds were apparently set up to simulate high-priority facilities that were too expensive to damage. Enterprises, historical sites, museums, manors, nature preserves.

Basically, any place that Bakugou would immediately fail the trial at.

It was meant to train heroes in levels of restraint, so things wouldn't get too hazardous for civilians.

So what were Momo and Melissa doing here?

She couldn't really help herself; the buildings were so large and the decor inside of them looked better than most houses. Hell, people could legitimately _live _here.

The warm afternoon sun sent a blinding reflection down below to the ground, some of its glare reaching Ochako's eyes. She covered her brow and walked into the cold shade. She looked forward and saw that her two targets were gone.

"W-wha?!" she whispered loudly, spinning her head around to see if they had hidden anywhere.

She saw nothing. Nothing except empty open road; the birds over head being the only other noise that she heard. She then heard a pound clang and she sprinted towards the sound, turning left before turning right and then making a fast dash towards a large, slightly ornate hotel-like building, with the symbol for Lambda over a V, making a rhombus.

The exterior had no front windows and was hidden from the sun by one of the biggest buildings on the grounds. She walked up to it, her heart nearly audible, and her palms shaky. She was doing this for Deku, she was _doing _this for _Deku._

Her hand reached the door, and she yanked on the handle, pulling the thick wooden door open with an irritating 'squeak'. The corridor was strangely dark and scarce of any life, but still hauntingly large. She almost just left the building to go find the other possible source of the noise, but she then heard another.

The sounds came from an unknown hallway within the building, she knew that with everything she had. She put her right foot inside and tiptoed in; no longer hearing any other noises. She couldn't hear any noises, and even if she wanted to, it couldn't be done.

Her ears were filled with the drum-like thumbing of her heart.

She could swear that if anyone else had been here that _they'd _be able to hear what she was hearing. The speed of it was beyond natural, much less healthy. She gripped her shirt tightly as she went on, her palms becoming clammy and her legs wobbling.

Her very eyesight was becoming unreliable with how woozy she felt. Every step began to feel as if she had gotten off the world's craziest roller coaster; the nauseating feeling in her stomach made her just want to puke right there and now.

But that would slow her down; that would keep her away from Deku, _her _Deku. She had to protect him from whatever Momo and Melissa were doing to him and her friends. She would _always _be there for him, no matter what!

She then finally heard something over heart erratic heart. A sort of cry. Was it a cry for help!? A cry of pain?! Mercy!? The Zero Gravity girl ran forward, going lower and lower into the ground, turning right and left over and over. The polished granite flooring continued on, not stopping for anything.

She finally began to see light, minuscule maybe, but light nonetheless. She then heard the cries once more and she finally ran into a hallway with a multitude of doors. Each door identical with a name tag on each. She walked forward to the only one open and peeked her head inside.

There she saw the big breasted ravenette breastfeeding a smaller but nonetheless extremely pudgy Jirou. Kyouka looked euphoric in her current state, happily drinking what she could assume was Momo's milk as it dripped down her chin at a rapid pace. Her legs were splayed out, giving a view of the biggest pussy she'd ever seen, and even then, it was obscured by an obscenely huge ass that seemed to clap with each gulp.

"There there, Kyouka. I'm here, I'm here." Beside Momo was Melissa, recording the whole scene as she gripped her supple thigh in delight.

The blonde had a starstruck face plastered on, her mouth leaking ropes of drool down on her super snug sweater that rode up under her breasts. "Mmmmm, wow~ she looks so happy, Yaoyorozu~" The woman smiled as she kept Jirou's head up.

"Well, I have to give Kyouka here some of my milk before I feed any of the others." The violette grunted and lightly bit on Momo's plush nipples. Momo softly moaned as she caressed Jirou's face. "Don't worry, you'll get more than them."

Ochaco couldn't see Kyouka's face, but she subsided, continuing to drink from her girlfriend's ginormous boob. Ochako's breathing grew heavier as she backed away and turned around, not wanting to see any more.

Unfortunately, hearing wasn't saved as the echo of something wet and more moaning filled the air. Despite every rational thought telling her to stay away, her curiosity and budding heroic nature insisted she find out what was happening. She could tell the sloppy noises were around the corner, and just a peek froze her heart.

Two masses of flesh lay in a steamy room, the moaning coming from Mei, her breasts even bigger than Momo's, as she was stuck splayed on top of them like they were each meter-and-a-half-wide bean bags, her ass maybe half as big as one of them, her limbs flailing like fat sausage links as her innards were being jostled by a familiar pink appendage, to which Ochako quickly realized belonged to Tsuyu.

In contrast to Mei's spheres, Tsuyu was almost formless, a blob that pooled on the floor. Her rolled gut was covering her legs, her feet only just poking out from underneath. Her swollen jowls made her eyes squint and her hair was more tangled. Her ass was equally huge to Mei's tits, though it spread out more with less definition. Her own tits were bloated bags that sagged down her gut.

Ochako held back every bit of her urge to scream, as she bolted away as far as she could, trying her best to keep her stomach in. She had to calm down. She had to find Deku! But once again, her ears picked up more moaning, and despite her last two encounters, that curiosity urged her to their source.

Down the shadowed corridor, more fleshy thumps were heard. Light was peering around the corner, and steeled her nerves. She had to know, even if it was the same result, a hero wouldn't turn away! With a hearty breath to steady herself, she stepped out in the open to see the source of the moans.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the even wider profile of Midnight. Even a pro hero was affected? She was laying in what she could only guess were two lounge chairs under siege by her titanic backside. Her apparently fluffy arms were full of tit flesh that were clearly overbearing the leather straps of what Ochako could assume was once a bikini top, only just seeing the hint of the teacher's prominent magenta nipple poking out.

"Mmmmmm, that's right, girls." Midnight moaned out, her facial cheeks jiggling from what Ochako saw behind her mass of hair. "Keep that up. You'll really treat Midoriya-chan well."

'_D-Deku?!'_ the brunette screamed in her head with panic. Now that she looked closer, she could see Mina has suffered a similar fate, splayed out on her gut, huge tits grazing the floor, chunky arms spread out, her tongue writhing in the air… wait a second.

Mina was too far away from Midnight's spread thighs, and the way her arms were… they were wrapping around something? And Mina's pudgy face was looking rather smooshed. And the angle -

Tooru was in the middle of it!? So the invisible girl was in a three-way session and effectively spit roasted!?

"Whut in da Hell is goin' on heah?!" she screamed out, before slapping her hands over her mouth, half of her mind criticizing her failure of stealth, the other half berating her accent slipping through.

They women all spun their heads around, their pupils a light shade of red and their hunger still plastered on each of their faces. Ochako desperately wanted to save Deku from whatever this was, but she was beginning to truly fear for her life right about now. She sprinted with all of her might down the pitch black corridor, not daring to look behind her.

"...cha...ko…wai..."

"Ura...sa..."

"...se...Di…"

"Joi...ssss"

She could hear the clapping of flesh and the snarls of her previously sane friends. Their calls blending into echoing murmurs.

The halls seemed to warp as she tried to get away. Every twist and turn made little difference to the corpulent horde at her heels. The lack of light didn't make it easier, as it looked like it was night outside the window - wait.

The window!

Ochako rummaged around, and found her hand grasp a stand. Not particularly caring, she flung it at where she felt the window to be, hearing it shatter brought her hopes up.

"Cha...it!"

Hearing her former friends coming along, she activated her Quirk on herself and launched into the air. Her kickoff sent her high in the air, further than Tsuyu could have made her jumps, and definitely out of reach of Midnight's whips. She regretted that she had to leave her friends to such a fate… okay, maybe not Hatsume… if it weren't for those tits… regardless, she was home fre- "oof!" Her relief was halted when she came into contact with a thick black mesh screen.

"What the -?" Ochako padded the screen, her confusion clear. While she could see some twilight sun peering through, she couldn't get out. She couldn't escape. She couldn't escape! "No no no no!" she tried to dig her fingers through the holes, but no pressure came through. Her panic rose in droves.

"Nnnnnghhhh..."

And just like that, it reached a plateau and the bellowing sound beneath her. Looking down offered no clear sight, so she had to search from the ground. She pushed herself down the from the mesh ceiling, taking a steady course, her mind screaming at her to do something else.

No. She had to continue forward. She had to find out what happened to the others; what happened to Deku!

All too soon for her liking, she touched soggy ground, like really soggy, her shoes sinking into the sludge, yet there wasn't rain all week. The Zero Gravity hero continued her obscure spacewalk, beginning to hear breathing.

Heavy breathing.

Not panting, per say. More along the lines of an industrial engine. The exhaust vent at least wasn't blowing her away. But the scent… it wasn't metallic, but it was potent. Dangerously potent. The thick fog Ochako walked into nearly made her stop in place, but she knew Deku wouldn't stop because he got woozy, and pressed forward.

And after a few minutes of floating forward, she hit a wall.

It wasn't concrete or stone, but it was undeniably hard. It felt extremely dense at her fingers poking, and rugged instead of smooth. The texture wasn't uniform, but she could sense a pattern over the massive surface. A pattern that also was covered in… grass? They felt too thick to be clippings, and a light tug proved they were still attached to this… wall.

"Mmmmrrrrrhhh..." The air around her seemed to shake, as if in response to something. Ochako didn't care, but something about this just urged her to investigate. A heavy whirring from above caught her attention, seeing the screen begin to retract by a mechanism at the top of the building, letting in the last glimmers of sunlight. Ochako nearly cheered. She could escape! And she might see whatever this thing was.

The dimming sun shone over the screen, and the brunette saw the wall of the grounds come into view, followed by a thick canopy of lush green leaves that reminded her so much of De-

"Uraraka?"

Ochako's body and mind froze at her surname, the voice had spoken several octaves deeper than she was used to, but that concern accompanying it was unmistakable. Her eyes returned to the canopy, seeing it brush down to large caring eyes and the unmistakable freckle quartet on each cheek. "D...d-Deku?" she rasped out as her throat went completely dry.

And with the coming dusk, her vision went black.


	8. The Harem

Ochako was surrounded by darkness. It was surprisingly warm, almost like a humid summer night. The back of her clothes felt wet from what she could guess, and she was sinking into one of those fancy water beds. She didn't feel uncomfortable, but all around her smelled like the girls' locker room after that time Aizawa-sensei had Todoroki-kun practice his fire. In Gym Gamma. Without the windows open.

Her mind groaned in indecision at the memory. While it wasn't pleasant, it was helpful to substitute the USJ, and seeing Deku have his costume cling to him was a treat. Too bad Bakugou took advantage of his sweaty hands and blasted in Deku's practice area. Rrrrrrrgh! Deku-kun may have said that the guy was getting better, but there has to be a line drawn!

She shuffled her body to try and vent out her frustration, but as she did so, whatever she was laying on shifted her back to her original spot. She wasn't tied down, but her body felt heavy, despite some rudimentary feeling of her body, she was sure she hadn't suffered...whatever the others contracted. She wouldn't admit it, but her own weight was an anxiety on her, what with having a slight muffin top since the year started. Her workouts with Gunhead's training and her determination from her fight with Bakugou let her slim up a bit.

Ochako had to chuckle that she still kept her mid-sized C-cups, even if she lost a bit of booty. That didn't matter for now; if Deku had a preference when they were both successful, then she'd try to adapt. Though… with how everyone else had appeared… maybe…?

"H...k! Sh...akin...p..."

The darkness began to brighten up as light shone around her.

Ochako squinted as her consciousness flickered at a bright light came through her eyelids. She honestly didn't want to wake up, but she suddenly felt a pair of lips on her cheek, then they parted and what felt like a second pair between them took their place. The slight stinging from the second lips made Ochako jolt awake. She quickly shot up in her soft cushion she was apparently laid on, looking to the smug face of Mina, her chubby cheeks parted in a toothy grin only just seen between thick plush lips.

"Hi-hi, Ochacha." she giggled.

Ochako flinched in panic, her last encounter unnerving her like back at the training camp.

Seeing the smaller girl's worry, Mina helped up her arms, causing them and her whole upper body to wobble and jiggle. "Hey, hey, easy easy! Everything is fine."

Her initial fear subsided, replaced by an impressive glower, eyeing the bouncing… jugs in between them. They were the only thing Ochako could call them. Each as big as her own body when she curled herself into a ball, like massive spheres of bubblegum. Pointing out at her were nipples the size of her fingertip on plump saucer-sized areolas, which were in a surprising contrast of bright green, looking like two halves of a lime. They were spread out by Mina's gut that she had laid on earlier, equal to both the jugs above in size, and while rounded, was undoubtedly soft, she couldn't see the pink girl's lower body as said, her gut was touching the seat that Ochako laid in. Said seat was having her sink in slowly. The gravity girl spread her hands in open fists, causing it to moan… wait a minute.

Ochako twisted her body and choked on her scream, seeing the seat was actually a person - "Tsuyu!" She only recognized her by her dark green hair.

"Ohayo, Ochako-chan." Tsuyu murmured out, her wide mouth appeared between swollen jowls with her head almost sinking along with her into her amazingly soft flab.

Similarly to Mina, Tsuyu's bloated body was uncannily soft and firm; it sort of reminded her of gel-like beds that she always saw on commercials or at the mattress store. She'd sleep in those things faster than you can say "Mochi". Tsuyu's breath made Ochako's neck tingle and her body recoil from the amount of heat that she felt was produced. If Ochako wasn't already in a cold sweat, she'd probably have felt the dampness, but she did get a whiff of the smell. It wasn't rancid, or even sweet. It just had an annoying familiarity.

"Welcome back to the lair of the Living Large, Tiny." Ochako turned her head and body to the voice's owner: Kyouka.

Much like Mina, Kyouka was loads bigger than normal, with tits half again as big as the pink queen's, holstered in what was supposed to be a shirt, but was clearly sized for a much smaller person. Fluffy cleavage surged through every available opening. There were large nubs where Ochako assumed her nipples were, but they looked… misshapen? Regardless, her eyes wandered lower, past the impossible boobs, only seeing a hint of tummy before her hips exploded outward. They were at least double as wide as her boobs! And her thighs were pillars of strong softness spread wide where Ochako gawked at the massive swollen vagina. They looked to be a separate pair of legs sticking between her thighs, as they were each about as thick as the gravity girl's own, but no, they were attached to punk rocker. And dangling in front of and between the monstrous soft folds of womanhood was a silvery chain connected to a small ring piercing her clit.

The thought of Kyouka being practically bottomless didn't really faze Ochako as much as she expected, considering all the other girls surrounded her:

Momo stood as close as she physically could to her lover, though her own breasts were twice the size of the punk rocker's; dark rosey areolas the size of a large man's palm capped their formidable presence. But even those juggs were smaller than Mei's behemoths on Kyouka's opposite side. She was actually resting on top of them, plump arms plapping on her sideboobs and her ass peaking at least a head over her pink dreadlocks. They were like beanbags, the way that she was laying on them.

In another contrast, a large bed sheet floated behind Mina, two corners hastily tied and splayed out into two swells on par with Momo's momos in size. Tooru clearly was effectively bottom-heavy from whatever happened.

Melissa peeked out from behind Momo, her video camera perched in her sweater-bound cleavage. While they were clearly smaller than the others, she still outclassed a normal woman, her belly distended, yet obviously soft.

And finally, coming out from behind Mei, was Midnight-sensei. She had nearly the whole package, none overbearing or as extreme as the students, but good god she was packed tight. She was wearing her bodice, but nothing else, and even that was under siege of a tight drum of a belly nearly outpacing her dark-tipped tits and both balancing on loveseat-wide hips with the ass to match.

Despite all that, none of the girls were appearing woozy, so did something mess with her Quirk? Someone?

They all were extraordinarily different from when she last saw them, both physically and - from what she's seen - mentally.

Ochako blinked as Momo swatted Kyouka's exposed ass. "Now, pet. Be nice. She's only just entering with this." she chided, as Ochako's eyes boggled as she saw Kyouka almost literally wobble in place. The clear blush showed she was… enjoying it?

'Well, they are a couple…' the sitting girl mused, trying to climb out of Tsuyu's super soft gut. There was no resistance, but also no support, so it was like a deflating bounce house. She sunk in and rolled on down to the ground, feeling the grass, and her fingertips nearly brushed some sort of pale yellowish white stone. It was oddly shaped, like a vein of metal in the ground, but was definitely put there recently-ish. Her curiosity was halted as a chubby manicured hand reaching out to lift her up.

"Sorry about the scare earlier, sweetie." Midnight apologized as Ochako got back on her feet. "Things have been… interesting things week."

"They've been quite busy with Izuku~" Melissa cooed, his name making the other women unconsciously bite their lip. Was this what Momo was talking about? The virus… was just them being extremely big and plump? An odd 'virus' to be sure, but it wasn't exactly unwelcome.

Looking around, Ochako saw they were all in an open field about the size of a football stadium, three sides walled in by the building she assumed they were in earlier, where the last wall was the one surrounding the Lambda area. On top of the walls were large flood lights that gave them some visibility. Off-center was a large pool, fitting with the hotel/manor design, but the same stones littered everywhere she saw. The girls didn't act like it was strange, but Ochako had bigger priorities now.

"When did this all start?" she asked, looking around for any response. "I mean, I can guess it was when I was gone, but…"

"You want specifics." Momo finished "I understand, though as I recall, all of this started with Mei then Kyouka." The ravenette looked at the two women as Kyouka's cheeks became flushed.

"Oh, it was so good~" Jirou murmured giddily.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Mei agreed. "It started about a week or so ago, I was pressing my body against his while measuring any changes to his body."

-A Week or So Ago-

"Hey Hatsume, can you please not feel me up?" Izuku asked the frisky young woman.

"What- why! Do you not want an accurate suit that properly handles your body?" he sighed "It's the only way I know how to do it and I ain't gonna change it."

"But you don't do this with anybody else! It's just me." He retorted

"Does Iida's body blow up everytime he uses his Quirk?" Izuku shook his head. "Well there's your answer." The greenette once again sighed as he closed his eyes.

He felt Mei press her breasts against his slim waist as she began to create a possible blueprint for his suit. That's when she felt a forbidden warmth course through her body and her breasts went from a DDD to an H-cup in a matter of seconds, with her arms becoming far pudgier than before. "Huh?" Izuku opened his eyes and saw bouncy, pillow-like flesh hugging his slim form, and screamed.

All she could gather from it was that she wanted to squeal everytime that she moved her large bosom, the tantalizing sensation making her want more.

-Present Day-

"Then Jacks came in, and she got bigger tits and gave him a blowjob and we fucked him, like, a lot and he got bigger, and so on and so forth."

Ochako, although not impressed by Mei's vague details, got the picture. They got their new body mass from Izuku, and he in turn, grew taller and quite possibly stronger.

"So..." she started, trying to trust her words. "Each of you took advantage of Deku's kindness -"

"And his hands - yeep!" Mina added, before Tooru swatted her boob.

Ochako glanced at her, before continuing. "- and you all started randomly..." she motioned her hands at them all, "this?!" She flustered out.

"Not... completely random." Melissa interjected, bringing the attention on her, face turning rosey. "Deku has his preferences, and the rate of growth depends on physical contact, and also our own individual preferences." She grasped her belly and her glasses glinted with her smile as she continued. "Both of these blend together and effect us to benefit the preferences. Example: Momo and Mei have maternal instincts, so to speak, and Deku's condition gave them more breast flesh, while Tooru and Kyouka wanted to be noticed, one way or another, and as you can see, it affected them...differently.

"Their mental conditions weren't effectively changed, just… blending preference to suit their needs."

"Like possessiveness of Midoriya." Momo added, fingers grasping Kyouka's chain thong and tugging slightly, making her shiver, but the smiles on their faces showed it was something of a mutual joke between them. Ochako scowled at them all, emotions blending in a way she couldn't explain, rambling over what she was told, before her thoughts halted at something Mei said.

"Wait - so each of you has -" she paused in frantic realization.

"She finally gets it!" Kyouka exclaimed, grabbing the hem of her shirt and tore it off with gusto, letting Ochako see her pierced nipples, the golden kanji tags glinting in the lights.

The gravity girl's eyes widened even more than before, boring at the tags settling down from their movements. Especially the gold characters for 'Deku'. Her insides began to burn in indignant fury, especially as Kyouka continued.

"Each and every one of us fucked him to our utter satisfaction, and he got to enjoy it too."

"YOU BITCH!" Ochako shrieked as she lunged at Kyouka, fingers clawed out. The pudgy punk girl's prideful stance began to falter as Ochako's finger pads sunk into her tit flesh, and her body began it's gravity displacement and started floating in the air.

"Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah!" Kyouka yelped as her arms flailed as she tried to maneuver in zero gravity, but Momo had let go of her chain thong in surprise. Her boobs shifted into perfect spheres from the balance, and she saw the smaller girl through her cleavage, before feeling her womanhood be sharply kicked, launching her through the air until she bounced off the wall and floated over the pool. Below at the pool's edge, Ochako stomped over, the girls giving her an ironically wide berth. She stood there as the second culprit of affairs rolled in the air until their eyes met.

Since ya decided to plump up, Jirou." Ochako drawled slightly, scowling with a smirk. "Ah think all y'all need is a crash diet."

Kyouka's eyes bugged out as Ochako brought her hands together. "Wha-wait! Urara-KYA!" she yelped as her weight increased exponentially, and dropped headfirst into the water. The splash was large, but her buoyancy made her come back up for air easily.

Ochako sighed, before rounding back at the other seven traitors. Glowering at them, she nearly snarled out. "Explain. Now."

Nemuri quickly found herself at the front as all the others huddled behind her. Taking a breath, ignoring the creaking of her bodice, she started. "Alright fine, I'll start. Basically, since Sunday night, we've been holed up here waiting for the effects on our bodies to die down, but we can't fight the urge to… enjoy ourselves." she shifted her hands on her hips, feeling her thighs wobble enticingly.

"Y-yeah!" Mina added, waving her arms, hypnotically jiggling. "And Midori being who he is, was like right there to help with this!" She shrunk back as Ochako's glare focused on her.

Mei shrugged on top of her boobs. "He couldn't help it with whatever he did, but the mutual results compounded in a sensual feedback loop. He's being affected even more than us, but not mentally… I think?"

"Strangely not." Melissa mused. "He's honestly just been himself, despite being so… huge." She plucked her camcorder from her cleavage, looking over something. "I mean, we're all not under control, nor are we being forced into this, it just feels… natural to be a part of it."

Ochako released her glare, and replaced it with curiosity and skepticism. "So… you've all just been… normal?"

"As normal as we'd consider, I suppose," Momo answered. "I didn't fully immerse myself into… this…" she motioned to herself, "until just last night."

"Eh?" The gravity girl asked surprised. Momo was like that after one night? How much did she expose herself to… whatever this was?!

"Well… you see, Ochako-chan…" she heard Tooru mutter out, before Tsuyu interjected.

"Midoriya-chan got too big for the doorways."

Ochako was just getting more and more confused, but Tsuyu's tongue pointed to the building, and looking, the smaller girl saw the back entrance was… completely shattered! She could see the window she jumped out from, two floors up, and the hole where the door was now maybe two thirds the size of the U.A. Barrier. That was Deku?

"When we realized it, we tried to make a backdoor, and since Yaomomo could do the materials, she just needed the fuel… so..."

"So y'all just kept at it until you made this… door?" Ochako asked.

Momo thankfully had the decency to blush as she nodded, eyes downcast into her vast cleavage.

"And… where is the door? And Deku?"

As Ochako asked that, a large groaning was heard. The sound of metal across the concrete rattled the night air. On the far wall of the barrier, a two-story square of layered panels was opening to the outside, and all the girls were alert. As soon as Ochako saw the dark green hair, her hopes soared and her throat went dry.

'Oh sweet lordy lord.' She intoned.


	9. Ochako

It was comedic how large Izuku was. If he tried to go through a normal door, he wouldn't be able to even go through; his broad shoulders were like cannons. Not cannon balls, _cannons! _The really big ones, like the land-based siege kind. From Russia.

Ochako accepted that he was indeed bigger than before all of this, but he was at least three times his normal size! He didn't have to squeeze his body through the makeshift entrance, but he was trying his best to slip in as covertly as possible. A sheer feat in itself with all eyes on his form. He was maybe as wide as a two-lane road, plus sidewalks. And each inch of skin was holding back so much muscle it should be a health concern, except for some reason, she saw Deku carry is so naturally well that it didn't concern her. In fact, it actually excited her. A lot.

His green eyes glossed over her, his face seemingly unresponsive to her presence, or anything that was happening around him. Each footstep he took she felt in the soles of her feet; his weight probably greater than Todoroki's glaciers.

"D-Deku-kun?" She hoarsely whispered. "It's me, Ochako." He looked at her before his eyes opened wide and the color in his eyes returned.

"Oh- Oh my gosh-! I, uh, U-Uraraka-san! Y-You're awake!" His bright smile hurt her eyes as he trampled forward to her to give a breathtaking hug. Literally, she got the wind knocked out of her. And he hadn't even touched her yet.

Instead, he stopped about a meter away as the sound of groaning metal filled the air. Ochako opened her eyes and looked around for the source of the noise, finally seeing the other girls looking intently in front of her, yet above. Looking up, she saw a huge mass of green fabric stretching out at the top of his legs, with several tears at the seams. Ochako took several steps back towards the girls while Izuku took several much larger steps to give a wide berth. The groaning grew louder and the fabric surged out with the tears getting bigger. With each popping seam, the fabric revealed more and more.

"Here comes the best part." she heard Mina giggle. Ochako glanced at her in curiosity before a larger tearing sound caught her ear.

The waistband of the monumental underwear finally gave way as three enormous masses exploded out. Izuku had to spread his sycamore pillar legs as two of the masses swung out between them, each growing as big as both Mei's boulder tits combined. The third mass flopped out in front and nearly grazed the grass until Izuku squatted down on his stupidly huge balls, which he did not sink into, but remained perched atop. Ochako felt her throat go completely dry while her mouth began to flood with drool at what was undoubtedly the most important thing she had ever seen. If his legs were the pillars, this was the idol of the body's temple: the Dick of Deku.

Ironically, or perhaps fittingly, the cock was as long as All Might was tall, antenna included, and as broad as the number one hero was in his muscle form. It rested on the ground like a lazy serpent, trailing back to an apparently recently trimmed bush at the base, going up his bo-

'_OHMYGAWD! I WAS FEELING HIM UP EARLIER!?'_ Ochako shrieked in her mind with what little rational thought she retained. She had teased the hairs on his torso when she bumped into him during her escape attempt, but now she was wondering why she wanted to leave in the first place.

"Yaoyorozu-san..." she heard him sigh in a deep, rich, yet exhausted tone that made her shiver in anticipation and eagerness. "I'm sorry, but they broke again..."

In her peripheral vision, Ochako saw the vice rep wobble forward, tits swaying opposite her stride. "That's alright, Midoriya-san." Momo said in a comforting tone, looking up at the behemoth of the man - and he was ALL MAN now. "I can easily replace them with something stronger."

Izuku gave a tired smile as he reached down and brushed his large finger on her face, his fingernail could be used as a shield by the size, before trailing down her neck and teasing her hair, Momo practically cooing at his touch. Even from this distance, Ochako could see Momo's mammoth booty twitch and silently clap together as it - began to grow?!

Her ass cheeks were filling up like balloons as Izuku continued to caress her body, her soft moans made Ochako's nipples harder than they already were. Momo's purring reminded her of Aizawa's cat; especially when she started mewling as Izuku lifted his hand away. The change wasn't completely noticeable from behind, but there was maybe half a foot more added onto each of Momo's already absurd curves. Ochako felt her panties dampen at the lustful thoughts she was experiencing, which stalled out as she heard Kyouka at her side.

"She's lying, you know." the portly punkette whispered. "Momo told us she made that speedo deteriorate with sweat, even the cable threading, so when Green gets back from his run, it saves time to get our hands on him."

Ochako wanted to balk and scream at her classmate as she turned her head her way, but the tiny inkling of her lust latched onto her voice box, holding back several abject phrases as it lingered into her thoughts. '_It does save a bit of time, doesn't it? All there is to worry about is gettin cold-cocked. Though cold prolly ain't the best word here.'_

'_No...' _Ochako mused, before shaking her head. '_No, this isn't right! This…this is just so freaky!'_

'_So what if it is?' _her apparent lust teased. '_From what they all said, Deku is still Deku, jus' a lot more of him.'_

'_Yeah… a LOT more.'_ she thought, only just noticing her body was walking to the focus of her thoughts. His very being was forcing her to draw herself closer to him; this behemoth of a man was so mind-boggling to her.

As she stepped closer, his sheer enormity became clearer. Even sitting as he was on his massive balls, his feet were flat against the ground, each as large as a truck bed, clearly needed to give some stability for such… bigness. A white stream of liquid dripping down onto the top of the foot, and Ochako saw Momo's boobs heavily lactating, the girl herself moaning as the telltale sign of her Quirk worked from within her cleavage.

Bringing her attention back to Deku, Ochako slowly took in the pillars of layered muscle that were his calves and thighs. His skin glistening in the floodlit area, Momo's milk making Ochako even thirstier than the desert of desire she kept herself trekking through. His calves were so big Ochako would need two of herself to wrap around and probably only just touch her double's fingertips and toes. Up higher, his thighs were even bigger, maybe twice as big. They looked so powerful, enough to flatten a titanium I-beam lengthwise until it was a paper-thin "H". Every muscle was thick around enough to hug, which Ochako wanted to do desperately. But not as much she wanted to embrace the musky column laying between his legs. Even soft, she could see the blood vessels were as thick as her own arms and legs. She just wanted to smash her face into it and breathe in every whiff she could, but restrained herself to not let her instincts run rampant.

Forcefully tearing her eyes away from the Dicku, Ochako saw the other girls attempt to swarm around Momo, and Izuku by proxy. Making herself float to escape the fatty flood, she saw Kyouka latch onto Momo's leaking teat, coiling her earlobes around the base of her nipple, making the vice rep squeal out. As much as she was starting to enjoy the pregame show, the main event was Ochako's priority.

Just past the columns of might that were Deku's legs, his hip bones were as wide around as the core bomb from the second day, and undoubtedly sturdy enough to hold his upper body. Next, it was hard to discern past the glistening body hair - lightly coated in his sweat and the stray milk spurts from below - but from the literal wall of his lower torso, Izuku had what could be an honest-to-god TEN pack of cinder block abs, if he forced the flexing. And what a flex that would be to witness, yep indeed.

Following the path of his abs, Ochako soon was eye level with the center of Deku's chest. And unlike other chests that were balloons in some capacity or other, these pecs… they were close to metal sheet panels or the solid concrete backboards in movie theaters. Broad, solid, but flat, like a billboard where the screen was stretching tightly. She really wanted to go with the urge to dive headfirst into the chest hair. It would be so goddamn fluffy!

"Uraraka?" her name was called.

Ochako shivered in the air as the voice that would make her dreams even more unbearably comfortable made her insides quiver just being close. It was still Deku, but deeper than what should be possible. Her eyes slowly arched up to look at the face of the cause of all this… trouble? Well, for villains it was gonna be.

Despite all the muscles, Izuku's head had grown in size along with his body, so was not on the verge of being engulfed by his shoulders, and his neck was still clearly visible, just being a meter or so around at the collarbone and slowly shrinking up to the base of his jaw. It was less than a foot of distance, but what a journey!

His jaw was more rugged, and angled similar to Vlad King or All Might - '_Huh, maybe Todoroki-kun's right about the Dad Might theory...'_ she thought - except for a peppering of green peach fuzz across it that would be like hugging her own dad… maybe. Along the inner edges were his twin quartet of freckles, and despite the broad area of his pale skin, they kept their simple symmetry over his subtly defined cheekbones. Going back around his jaw, she actually saw his ears - clearly! Izuku had apparently been subjected to an undercut hairstyle like Iida-kun's, but his soft mousy curls up top were coiffed in a way that betrayed the disheveled appearance she was used to and preferred. It looked good, but his bushy hair looked too much like a clipped hedge now. Finally, her gaze locked with his eyes, caramel chocolate met with the dulled emerald, the eyes as physically big as her own head, slightly sunken in and radiating exhaustion. He was tired, in more ways than usual, but he still put on a face that was brave, cute, and oh-so handsome for her.

Ochako looked at the man she had come to know as her friend, and despite several contrasting variations, there were still the similarities that proved he was her Deku.

Her Deku.

She really liked the sound of that.

"H-hey, Deku. Been working out?" she asked lamely, mentally screaming at herself. '_Really. REALLY?! Even Ma would be groanin' at that!'_

Instead of any discouragement, she felt the air vibrate with his chuckling. "Heh, something like that. I've managed to make sure I keep up with my training, but trying to stay out of sight. I..." he paused as Ochako felt the wind buffer her as Deku's train car sized arms bent and his large hand - maybe twice the size of Itsuka's Big Fist Quirk - reached to scratch the back of his head. His eyes shifted away from her and the other girls. "I don't want people to panic. Even though Mom and All Might are probably worried, I can't let them know about this..."

Ochako felt her heart plummet down as she realized Izuku was just as much a victim of this as the other girls. And she could be his hero. "Deku..." she floated closer to try and comfort him, but he leaned back.

"Uraraka, no! I don't want to ruin your chances to be a hero." he shielded his face from her contact. Ochako's heart began to break, seeing her friend look so afraid.

She really wanted to beat Bakugou for what she guessed was most of the trauma. Maybe Mina could help with that. Instead, she brushed past his large hand and gave a light glare. "Midoriya Izuku, do you think I wouldn't try to help you?" Her blush was rising with Izuku's own as she got closer and closer. "You're what's been pushing me to be a better hero more than my goal to help my parents. If you think some belly fat is gon' stop me from helpin' ya, then you need to know I ain't worried about that, since you seem ta like it, an I find that a bonus!"

A moment of silence passed between them, Ochako covering her mouth, berating her slip-up, while Izuku looked away, down to the eight female victims that pooled near his legs.

"That's not you, Uraraka." he said pitifully. "That's just the influence of… this damned Quirk." he spat the words like vitriol. It felt wrong to say that about a Quirk, but he didn't want to ruin others potential for heroism, especially Ochako's.

Said girl's face went red again, but this time with frustration. Deku could be just so darn stubborn! And he felt like her feelings were fake?!

"You...you!" she tried to rebuke, but her feelings were bottlenecked, mixing her sadness, frustration, rage, happiness, insecurity, and lust. Tears formed in her eyes as she threw a punch at him. "You Stupid, Loveable Dork, I'VE LIKED YOU LONG BEFORE THIS WHOLE THING!"

Izuku's world froze at those words, coming back to focus as her fist struck him in the nose. Physically, it didn't do anything to him, even with her training, he doubted she could hurt him, mostly because of how big and dense his muscles had become. But Ochako had actually struck him, and not in a stimulating manner. Unlike the others, she actually fought the effects of the Quirk! She wasn't enthralled by the scent or any- wait.

Did she say…

He looked at her floating form, still in her post-swing; eyes squinted shut and tears dripping down her red face. He hated that expression. He saw it every day of his childhood.

Hopelessness.

That was something that should never be on her face. Izuku silent shock hardened as his voice came back to him. "You...you like me?" Even as huge as he was, the words, the question… they sounded so small.

Ochako visibly flinched at the question. "It's stupid, but I guess I've liked you since the entrance exam." she said, looking away, feeling mortified and being found out. "At first, it was just becoming good friends, and as the year has been going, I've seen you stand up for yourself and do your best to help others at your own expense. Deku…" she paused to take a breath holding back tears. "You...you make me feel like I can be more. That I can be as good a hero as you, as good a person. But at the same time, we can't distract each other until we both achieve our goals. I don't want to be a burden to you…"

"You're not!" Izuku suddenly boomed, standing up and sending all the girls rolling, only with Ochako in the air. He couldn't believe she would ever be something like that! "Uraraka-... Ochako." he said quietly, gaining her attention. "Please… never call yourself that. You're a fantastic person and you should always know how great you are. It's still phenomenal that you still think so much of me."

"Don't start that again!" she snapped, floating back up to his face. "You're the Hero who can do anything, aren'tcha? So accept it that _you're_ the better person, Deku!"

"B-but I'm not!"

"Yes ya are!"

"Oh my God. Would you two just FUCK ALREADY?!" Kyouka's voice echoed out and stopped the argument. This was followed by the sound of flesh on flesh and a squawk of indignation.

The young juggernaut and the floating girl stayed silent as their faces became strawberries in color.

"Like come on! You're arguing like a drunk married couple, just _do it _already." Momo wobbled over to her lover and patted her head softly, calming the annoyed woman. "Geez…"

Feeling her anger and frustration redirected, Ochako used the emotional whiplash to zoom forward to Izuku's face, arms outstretched to handle his cheeks, and planted her lips on Izuku's own. The man himself went stiff as he fell back onto his balls, then fell further onto his back, causing the entire yard and building to quake. Izuku wasn't hurt, but the shock of someone kissing him - even after this incident - was so… surreal, and by Ochako of all people!

Their lips were locked together until the smaller girl released herself to breathe. Her legs straddled his chin as she panted heavily. "Deku… you don't... know how long... I've been waiting to do that…"

"Uraraka…" Izuku murmured. He could only see over her heaving torso past his nose, but her genuine smile was absolutely beautiful.

He needed to see it more often.

The air filled with more groaning as his monstrous penis rose into the air, only to collapse onto his chest like a massive tree. The heavy slam made Ochako's hair bounce. Looking behind her, she saw the dick's veins pulsating with every heartbeat. Her elated smile turned mischievous; she was gonna ride this monster of a cock.

"I guess you're looking forward to this too… right?" she asked as she began to float, her hands slowly inching to the buttons of her uniform. Izuku kept silent, eyes open as she started undressing. She was going slowly, and neither wanted to rush the other.

She shrugged off the jacket and pulled off her tie, letting them float beside her. Looking down, she noticed the buttons on her shirt were being slightly strained by the gaps showing more of her cleavage. Before, she'd have been frustrated, but now, she was excited. She spun around and started rubbing her thighs together, shaking her hips side to side. She slipped her thumbs under her skirt and slowly pulled down her absolutely drenched stockings. She also felt her green panties wedge between her new larger cheeks.

"Am I… doing well for you, Deku?" Ochako asked, looking back to his eyes.

Instead of a verbal response, the deep thump of liquid moving caught her ears in front of her, and now saw his massive member starting to rise in the air. The epitome of manliness, all for her!

She felt his large hands brush her thighs, thumbs completely squishing her butt cheeks.

And then the heat surged in her.

It was familiar, she felt the same warmth when she kissed him, and now she knew it wasn't just the butterflies in her tummy. Izuku's grasp was like a sculptor, and she was now going to be his masterpiece.

Ochako moaned as the heat swelled throughout her body, more and more of her flesh was touching his rugged skin. The scars on his right hand were distinct, and she wanted to caress each one. Her shirt began to groan as more skin became visible. The gaps were becoming bigger, and she wanted Deku to enjoy the show.

As if reading her thoughts, Izuku let go of her legs, the motion spinning her around until she faced him again. She stopped in his grip again, this time his fingertips squishing her thighs and belly. Behind her, two heavy thumps hit the ground and his entire form began to rise up. He hunched in to her, leaving trace kisses on her meaty thighs, not even noticing the first button pop off her shirt and hit his forehead. Feeling a bit left out, she bopped his nose to get his attention, and then cupped her breasts as he looked up.

"You must really like big ones, Deku," she teased, bouncing her now probably G-cup boobs. Another button snapped off, hinting a view of her overtaxed green bra. "So why don't you make me the biggest?"

The answer to the challenge was hot air blowing from his nostrils and her shirt and bra exploding off as her tits surged in growth, now each as big as Mina's; her skirt and panties following suit. The light kisses continued now on her breasts, lips grazing her hard nipples. And suddenly, Izuku opened his maw and slurped her boob in like it was a soft meat dumpling. Ochako squealed as her tit was growing in his mouth, his teeth on her skin flaring her nerves and making her mind scream in pleasure. After a minute of this bliss, he pulled her away and did the same to her other boob. Ochako's reason was losing ground to her lust, her thighs completely drenched from the many orgasms from his tit-play.

When Izuku let go with his mouth, he cupped both breasts in his large hands, shifting the weight with Ochako on top. Her still-growing tits were each now maybe the size of Momo. Her giggling at the motion was music to his ears.

"So Deku..." she panted. "How do I look?" the redness of her cheeks made her all the more -

"Beautiful..." he intoned, his deep whisper making her writhe in pleasure. "You've always been beautiful, Ochako."

Her blush got deeper at his words, and she lightly kicked her boobs until her foot touched a large, hot column. Looking back, she saw the Dicku was standing tall and throbbing, _much_ bigger than before.

It stood half again larger, nearly taller than Izuku's head, and going back to the All Might comparison, it was as wide as he would be if he T-posed in Muscle form.

Before, Ochako wanted that inside her.

Now? She fucking NEEDED it.

"Stuff me, Deku!" she screamed, kicking more wildly. "Stick this mighty dick in me!"

His hormones running his motor functions, Izuku lifted her to the top of his rod. Ochako felt her legs spread apart before she felt the tip at her thigh. She once again felt what her other classmates felt; this awful, illegal heat rising through her body from his fingertips; his very grasp making her want to stay with him forever, never to let go.

She moaned as his whale-like cock let off an outrageously powerful aroma; its smell emanating from the sweat and precum that laid in the crevices of his girthy dick. Her bosom grew even larger and larger, her hips becoming wider than a broodmother's, her thighs thicker than thawing molasses, her arms pudgier and her lips swelling; her new body now eclipsing her once mildly curvy form.

Her body was actually starting to overwhelm Izuku's hands and forearms. She was clearly the biggest out of them all now, and they hadn't even done the deed yet! How much bigger could she get? What would happen to his own body?

'_Go Beyond...'_ he mused as he began lowering her onto his monumental shaft.

Ochako's haze was pierced by the feeling of the cock rubbing at her swollen slit. Her reasoning grasped hold of her mind. '_Wait, what the heck am I doing? I'm bigger than all the others combined! And Deku's dick is wider than my body! It'll never fit!' _"Deku, h-hold on! You're too -"

"Plus Ultra." she heard him say as his arms wrapped her hips and pulled down.

"- BIIIIIIIIIIIG!" she screamed as her insides felt - ...normal? Yes, despite the clear filling of her pussy, she wasn't in any pain. The head of his cock passed through her lower lips, yet her hips weren't under any stress.

"It's okay, Ochako. For some reason, this Quirk compresses my genitals - in fabric to a point and in others… well, it fills them without injury." Izuku's husky voice to her ear made her entire body shiver in pleasure. "I could never really hurt you…"

Ochako's heart lightened with the soft whispers of her love, but with her lust coming back, her plump lips moaned a response.

"Then ruin me."

Izuku froze as he looked at his lover, her even more rounded face with a stern yet glossed over expression that probably would have been more relevant if she didn't look so soft and adorable.

"Ruin me as only you can, Deku. Make it so everyone knows that I'm yours and yours alone. Reshape my insides so that no man can even think to take me away." her voice was getting more heated as she continued. "You're the Deku that can do anything, so _do me_!"

Izuku groaned as her words affected him, his massive hands wrapping around her waist, his fingers sinking into her relatively small gut, even if it now outsized their classroom. He spread her ass cheeks as he lowered her further down on his tower of a cock.

Ochako moaned as she felt every blood vessel in his member slide into her. Already he was prodding the entrance to her cervix, and she wasn't about to make it easy for Deku. She tried to squeeze her insides tight to please him, but even with the Quirk making his massive dick unable to tear her apart, it was still harder than diamond.

His very cock defied all bodily norms, I mean, how does he not go onto a coma every time he gets a hard on!? The blood rushing to his brain must've been on overdrive; like a waterfall of blood pouring into his mind and body. She felt the veins on his dick throb as he got into a more comfortable standing position, his hamstrings the size of literal boars and his calves each the size of an Atlantic Giant Pumpkin!

He softly groaned as she continued to grow in size, far outweighing her other classmates in a matter of minutes! She was the only one for Deku, she was the only one meant for him, they were meant to be together and no one was to say otherwise, NO ONE! She began to move her nearly immovable hips, thrusting whenever he rammed his Parthenon column cock into her outrageously wet pussy. His very thrusts would make her skin ripple, his grasp was able to cling onto her even though it wasn't possible, his breaths made all of her body tingle in delight.

He was making her into a woman far quicker than he made her other friends; quicker by a fucking MILE! Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if he abandoned all of those hussies for her and her alone! She's all he needs and that's final! "Yes! Yes, YES! Fuck me harder, Deku! Make me pregnant, make my body however you see fit! I'm yours and you're mine forever and ever!"

"Gggaahh! Fuck, Ochako! I-I'm gonna cum!" Izuku gasped in surprise, her body now limiting how much oxygen he was receiving.

"Yes! Yes! Cum! Cum in the pussy that belongs to you! Cum in the only pussy that can handle your godly Dicku!" The epithet for his dick, although cute, was what he needed to finish inside of his brunette lover; and like a riot hose, his dick went off with enough pressurized liquid to send anyone flying.

Anyone, except Ochako, who managed to redirect the excess viscous fluid onto the ground for Deku's other lovers to clean up. '_Wait! I can't let them have Deku's cum! That's rightfully MINE!'_ Ochako was less than a second from objecting to her prize being taken by others, but Deku managed to push through the globe of fat and flesh and landed a kiss on her plush, plump lips.

"Thank you, Ochako, I didn't think you'd like me like this." His star-like smile and tomato blush practically made her blind. Damn this studly cutie with his amazing dick and even more amazing compliments.

"Deku, you've made me so happy, just by being you. How could I _not_ love you?" she breathed back. The response made her belly surge out as Izuku had another orgasm immediately after, and much more potent as Ochako actually saw her breasts parting as her new cum-gut tightened and began to tickle the grass. There was even the internal indentation of his cock rubbing the top of her stomach.

She had become five planetary spheres attached to a girl that was making love to her man. Outclassing his other conquests by what were impossible odds. Nothing could possibly top the feeling she experienced.

"I..." she heard Izuku start to say, his voice lightening back to what she normally heard, while still rumbling her core in it's depth. "I love you too, Ochako."

...okay, now THAT shattered the glass ceiling she set up on her emotional high.

Izuku felt her insides vice his member as a torrent of girlcum flooded out as she released a mixture of a moan, a squeal, and a happy scream. Again, another blast of his cum shot inside her, just as potent as the two before, when he suddenly felt exhausted. He usually would be stuck with another dozen shots before he was tired. Maybe his run was more than normal?

Looking to his new lover, he saw Ochako had passed out from all the excitement - considering she now took up more than a third of available space now, that was saying something - he figured it would be good to rest easy. He rested his body back on his still enormous scrotum, and let his mind fall asleep as his body was covered in the hot soft embrace of Ochako's body.

After all, it was Friday night, right?


	10. Nana Shimura

_{Finally. The time has come.} _Nana Shimura sat on a ledge of a building, her black and white world shifting both in color and imagery as the buildings vibrated and her skin became more lively; like she wasn't trapped within a world without color. Her plain black hair returned to its onyx color, her skin now a soft vanilla, and her costume having its original colors return.

She felt the buildings become more grounded to reality, the air no longer feeling like an endless wave, and her costume's fabric clung to her fit form, her nipples protruding as she happily thought of what Izuku would be able to do to her body.

Izuku felt his body floating in the blackness, the shadowy smog encapsulating everything around him. Soon, he felt the asphalt scraping at his feet as the fog attempted to lift. A cityscape surrounded him, now cloaked in the smog from mouth to toe.

'_Ugh… where am I now?' _he thought, trying to look around. It appeared to be the Korusan district of Tokyo proper, if a bit dated with the angled towers of business, and no sign of the Endeavor Agency in the middle of it all.

_{"Took your sweet time getting here, huh Nine?"}_

Izuku looked up to one of the nearby buildings to see a tall strong-looking woman looking down at him. As she slid off the corner of the ledge, Izuku instinctively rushed beneath her, but was surprised to see her gently float down, her stark white cape billowing in the smoky air. As insightful as before, he recognized the name coming to his mind as she became eye level with him. "_Shimura Nana-san?"_

The woman smiled confidently. _{"That's right, Number Seven front and center, Nine."} _Nana chuckled with her hands on her hips, her song gaze blending seamlessly with her oh-so familiar hairstyle. _{"Gotta say, though,"} _she licked her lips as a gloved finger stroked his covered jaw, and he could feel its pressure on his budding whiskers. The creeping sense of dread filled the young greenet. _{"I honestly love what I.D. did to you. Can't wait to try out yo-"}_

"_There she is!" _a voice sounded out, breaking the tension.

"_I've got her." _a gruff voice responded as Nana's body was suddenly wrapped in some sort of black energy tendrils.

"_Damn it you old coots! Let me have thiiiiiiis!" _the seventh wielder roared out as she was yanked away.

Izuku stood there as Nana was hauled over the edge of the nearest building, both relieved and concerned, until the city began to fade away.

"_My… apologies, for that, Young Midoriya." _a weathered voice said behind him. Turning around, Izuku saw a thin, lanky man with white hair looking up at him, a slightly glowing eye peering his gaze as the area shifted to an older style home, a table in between them. As the man sat down, Izuku felt his body begin to shrink, much to his great relief. When he assumed his shadowed form was back to his physical state before everything went screwy, he was now maybe a head taller than the man sitting on the floor in front of him. "_Young Shimura has been… antsy, about you coming here, for reasons you can probably assume already."_

Izuku said nothing as he sat down as well, but the cold sweat still persisted. Was this…

"_I'm sure you've already guessed what I am."_ he stated casually.

'_One for All...'_ his mind echoed. Questions started to reel in his head that he wanted to ask immediately, but his voice never came out.

"_For simplicity's sake, you can refer to me as Ichirou." _the spirit of One for All bowed his head as he set his palms on the table. "_And you've been deserving of an explanation for what's happening to you and your… lovers."_

Even though the misty face mask, the boy's blush glowed through.

"_Young Yagi has already told you of my brother's rise to power, and my own rebellion against his ideology." _Ichirou rambled, flashes of the past blinking around them that Izuku only just made out. "_And when he forced the Stockpile Quirk onto me… well, it wasn't the only one he did."_

Izuku felt the stretch of dread in the First's voice.

"_One for All works similar to All for One, in that the Quirks taken in aren't immediately available. Unfortunately, neither of us realized that when he tested the Stockpile given." _Ichirou gripped his shoulder in some phantom pain. "_Believing that the Quirk was somehow nullified, he forced another on me, one that was more… recreational. One he stole from a westerner, granting others his preferences."_

'_That must be what's been happening.'_ Izuku thought. '_That second Quirk must be the cause of all this.'_

"_I've taken to calling it 'Ideal Desires', for it's altering effects. A simple Quirk, and it's best used for couples, but not even my brother could have seen what it could truly do…_

"_You see, Ideal Desires initially reconfigured the pituitary hormones to promote development based on the chromosomes available, a second puberty, one might say. Usually, this would just mean the Quirk would have access to the 46 present, with three Xs and the single Y."_

The Ninth felt the gears in his head working. '_Usually? Shouldn't that mean normal- wait...'_ Izuku's curiosity shrunk his eyes. '_Stockpile Quirks reserve kinetic force and sometimes energy, but One for All does so over generations, building up the strength to face All for One… and he said Quirks taken… does that mean…!?'_

"_Your expression tells me you figured out part of the puzzle."_ Ichirou sighed with a sad smile. "_One for All is indeed the sibling Quirk to All for One: the Quirks of your other six predecessors will manifest in time, but it's not just Quirks that come with my burden… _

"_Ideal Desires uses the Stockpile of One for All to retain the chromosome data, so the effects of physical changes are multiplied by the number of people who have been affected by I.D., and on top of that, One for All can only rein in the Quirk after it's run the course, which has always been after you've… spent separate company with the same number of people compared to how many successions One for All has gone through."_

Izuku's eyes were so wide it was a surprise they hadn't fallen out yet. Not only had the other bearers dealt with this, but it had been getting crazier every generation! Even All Might had gone through -

"_We were all honestly surprised when Young Yagi didn't act on any of the urges. A virgin, all this time. Especially with how… passionate Young Shimura was and is."_

'_...Eh?'_ Izuku froze as the words echoed around. Did…did he just say All Might was...

"_Apparently, he has a preference for single mothers…"_

'_Oh my god...'_

"_...certainly didn't help him with Young Shimura…" _

'_All those rumors… debunked...'_

"_...granting him One for All by drinking her milk…"_

'_Well, at least those rumors of him and Sir Nighteye were completely wrong. Take that, FlaminHotWings003! Your Endeavor page is now and truly nixed!'_

"_...it was a surprise for me that she could do that as well..."_

'_Wait, did he say single mothers?'_ Izuku blinked and his irises became pinpricks. '_Is...Is All Might Interested In MOM!?'_

Ichirou saw Izuku's head beginning to sway as his eyes started to spiral "_Please sit, young one."_ The area changed from the old apartment to a somewhat small but modern living space with Izuku sitting on a black leather couch while Ichirou sat on a recliner facing the young teen.

"_Would this be more comfortable?"_ The greenette nodded, his dazed expression lingering as he tried to figure out his surroundings.

"Wh...Where are we?" The room had a plain white wall with a dark oak table separating Izuku from the original One for All wielder. There appeared to be a door next to the couch but if it led anywhere, he didn't know. The floors were lined with a black carpet and the fan above them had what looked to be an old light attached to it. '_Where's the light switch?'_ Izuku wondered as Ichirou cleared his throat.

"_Now, Young Shimura will be back soon, so I must tell you what I can about the practical benefits of Ideal Desires."_ Ichirou sighed again. "_This was uncontrollable until you had laid with the number of lovers as many times as One for All has been passed on; in your case, nine. Now that you have, you can change yourself and your lovers to be more practical. But at the same time, neither you or your lover can change something about the other if it goes against anything they want."_

Izuku felt a bit more relieved, the changes forced on the others could be reversed, and everything would go back to normal.

"_Normal?"_ a voice barked from behind the door. "_Kid, all that explosive abuse and self-deprecation really messed with your head if you think it'll be nice and peaceful from here on out."_

Izuku saw Ichirou start to cover his face in exasperation as the door was kicked off the hinges. The figure stepped through the threshold to reveal Nana with an unnerving familiar smile on her face. A face he hadn't seen since before Kamino…

Much smoother and less crusty, though.

_"Young Shimura..."_ Ichirou groaned as Nana loomed over Izuku, her opposite leg lifted over his shoulder in a sultry kabe-don. He could see she was already wet, somehow. Her costume was tight against her abs, and her hard nipples capped her approximate F-Cup wonders. Her moist pussy was fat and stuffy, womanly juices slowly dripping down her thick sculpted thigh. Ichirou knew that trying to tell the young man any more information while she was there was pretty much impossible at this point, especially when she's in _that _position. Izuku looked at him with scared eyes and all he could do was stand up and go to the door. "_Please don't make too much noise…" _he grumbled as he left the two of them alone.

A horny woman and an admittedly spooked boy.

Something Izuku never really considered, even before all of this madness.

_"Mmmmm… Toshinori got a nice one."_ Nana licked her lips as she removed her gloves and started tracing her fingers over the ethereal mist covering his face before tearing it away like tissue paper. Izuku now could properly _smell _the sweat and gushing juices that were covering Nana's thighs. He audible gulped as he tried backing away, sinking deeper into the loveseat.

"W-Well I would have sex with y-you, but I don't know I'd be any good…" He looked at his normal scrawny self. "the way I am now. Here, in this place." Nana softly giggled and cupped his growing erection.

"_Kiddo, even before this, you would have made any of those girls happy."_ She comforted as her grip tightened. _"But if you feel that way, then why not use Ideal Desires to... _remedy _this situation, hmm?"_ He felt his muscles bulge as Nana held onto him, his head actually being engulfed by his ballooning form. _"Mmmm… not bad, but we can go bigger."_ Her grip tightened on his shaft as he felt his bones lengthen until he was probably a head shorter than All Might, his bulk now looking more proportional, but still double his hero in size. _"There we go… now let Momma Nana get this beast riled up."_ She squeezed tight and gave a hard twist at his base before his cock exploded in size to his original height before all this, but maybe three times girthier than his fist. "_Now this is more like it~"_ Nana licked her lips and caressed Izuku's massive cock as she covered it in her saliva, extending her tongue to lick every crevasse of Izuku's vein-riddled member, cleaning it of smegma and dried sweat. She spun around the dick having her back to him and began growing her breasts against it, the firm pillows rubbing in tandem really riled him up.

"Ahhh… Shimura-Mmnmfff?!" He started to groan out before his mouth was invaded by her boot. He felt her leg retract while the boot remained and saw her looking back with a stern expression.

_"That's Nana or Mistress, Nine."_ She glowered as she took off her other boot before running her toes over his abs.

It felt electric in this dream, and Izuku seized as his head arch back and crater the wall behind him; the shock of impact caused him to flinch. Looking forward saw Nana's unitard bunching up at the top of her thighs, shaping a lovely pair of sculpted ass cheeks. They looked stunning, and so firm, but strangely narrow for a mother.

That could easily be fixed.

His larger hands released their vice grip on the arms of the loveseat, tantalizingly reaching out in front of him to the fit goddess before him. His broad thumbs prodded the hem, but her body resisted, it's toned muscles defying cushion… for a moment.

Nana let out a squeal in her moan as her insides jostled while Ideal Desires did its magic. Even metaphysically, her hip bones cracked and broadened as her butt started to balloon. Izuku's hands grasped them tightly, his grip embracing each cheek wholly, until his fingers began spreading from the amount of ass fat coming out.

_"Now we're getting somewhere, huh, cutie?"_ she teased, gyrating her still widening hips. Her sex was grinding at his base, the sopping juices dribbling down to his head-size balls that felt surprisingly smooth.

In fact, Izuku realized that aside from his head, his body felt like it had been waxed, so no hair was present.

_"Not much of a fan of the gorilla look,"_ Nana shrugged, kicking away Izuku's tree trunk arms and spinning around to face him. _"I prefer my boys clean when I go down on them. Besides..." _she teased as she thumbed the hem of her unitard holding back her now torso-dominating tits. _"My girls here enjoy the smoothness, see?"_

Izuku did see. Nana's boobs were bulging out past the seams, each twice the size of her head and a quick tug forced the fabric inward to pool in her vast cleavage, showing off her dark red areolae, small streams of white spurting out as they bounced, before continuing leaking steady.

"Mistress..." Izuku breathed, his hot gulps of air made her nipples pulse as more milk leaked out.

_"Like 'em? Toshi did too. It's how I passed One for All to him."_ Nana's grin grew as his face went ketchup red. "_And now you get to taste."_ she grabbed him at the base of his jawbone and pulled his head to her teats, cackling as she felt his breath reverberate in a muffled scream.

Gasping, Izuku was feeling her milk surge down his throat in rushing gulps. He only just remembered he was in some sort of mental scape and didn't have to breathe. The silky liquid was surprisingly savory as he lapped at the streams.

Outside of that, Nana's milk was making him think about Ideal Desires: Ideas, thoughts, possibilities, limitations. Everything that his predecessors had encountered with this Quirk; it all flowed into his mind with each spurt of milk. This newfound knowledge made his hands reach to her waist, thumbs prodding the abs, pressure causing her belly to begin to bloat with adipose, forming a musclegut.

"_Ooo..."_ she cooed, feeling the rugged fingers molding her like clay. Nana missed this sensation; to be putty in a young man's hands, fulfilling his needs and her wants. "_That's right, Nine. Make me like your girls outsi-EEEEEE!"_ she squealed as his cock bounced her off his lap onto the coffee table. The furniture groaned as she saw Izuku stand up and loom over her. Her torso covered the top of the table, and her full tits covered the lower half of vision, the rest being overshadowed by his massive appendage, but she teased her feet over his broad chest, grating abs, and phenomenal cock, just to feel her work.

Izuku's body felt exhausted, which was weird in itself being stuck in his head, but the sensations from these transformations surged in his brain and Nana's teasing was NOT helping. Looking down, he saw her chubby form, and it unnerved him how similar she looked to his mother, just taller, broader, and much more muscular. Even Ideal Desires hadn't taken away her muscles, which Izuku was thankful for, her thickened form was just softly layered fat over them, making her skin ripple with each teasing movement. Said movement added pressure as Nana kicked off his chest and her body began to float off the table, quickly righting herself to loom over him again.

"_Hmmm..."_ she smirked, feeling her fat-covered abs, still pinching to shape her six-pack. "_Not bad for a second attempt, Nine. So let's..." _she straddled his pulsing cock, her pussy spread to invite his glans in as she teased it. "_Go for broke, m'kay?" _

The young hero suddenly felt his dick be jammed into the older woman, pressing onwards and inwards like the wringing of a sponge. At the same time, her hands grabbed at his pectorals as the oh-so familiar tingling spread throughout him, and his skin began to groan. His peripheral vision was slowly but surely being filled with even more muscle as Nana's gaze grew more manic. Her insides stretched over his still-growing cock, yet remained tighter than a vice. His arms were forced to spread out as his body continued to swell, and his shoulders hit the ceiling before his head had, and Izuku realized he was growing at a faster rate than the week, by a WHOLE lot. The room was getting smaller and smaller to the both of them, and Nana was reveling in it.

"_Fuuuuuck yeeeeesssss, Nine!" _she screamed as the walls buckled under Izuku's relaxed fists, now as thick as tanker trucks with arms like sequoias. He was becoming a total brute as Nana was thickening as well, her tits now as big as he was as she continued hopping on his dick, ass clapping at each thrust. "_Fuck me boy! Be a motherfucker and sate this cougar you've brought out of her cage!"_

Izuku had become numb to her words - and everything else, really - as the room tore apart as they both grew phenomenal in size, neither could see anything other than their own respective flesh, their innards flaring as Izuku felt his balls lurch and swell as Nana's inner walls tightened and began to sop with her juices. And in that final sense of clarity, he felt them both release, and everything went white.


End file.
